Aisle
by Aveolela
Summary: Seharusnya, dia bisa menerima bahwa takdir yang tercipta bagi dirinya bukanlah untuk memiliki gadis itu. Tetapi, sebelum dia melihat itu terjadi—dua pasang bibir yang saling menyentuh satu sama lain di depan altar, dia akan mencoba.
1. First Fall

**_Chapter 1: First Fall_**

* * *

 _Mungkin, dia tak akan pernah tahu, masalah seperti apa yang telah ia dan saudari kembarnya buat sampai membuat rasa keprihatinan orang tuanya hilang seutuhnya, dan tega 'membuang' mereka ke tempat aneh nan terpencil ini._

 _Mungkin, dia tak akan pernah tahu, kepribadian seperti apa yang telah dimilikinya sehingga ia tak pernah bisa menemukan 'sisi baik' kota antah-berantah ini._

 _Mungkin, dia tak akan pernah tahu, angin macam apa yang telah mendorong dirinya untuk mencurahkan seluruh penat hatinya itu di sini, di pantai yang bahkan tak cukup pantas untuk menyandang gelar indah ini._

 _Mungkin, dia juga tak akan pernah tahu, mengapa pula gadis berambut merah itu melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Yang Dipper Pines tahu, saat matahari dengan sangat sempurnanya memendarkan warna jingga di langit, saat desau halus membelai-belai kulitnya, saat deru ombak menjamah pendengarannya, saat pertama kali iris kambiumnya bertemu dengan iris klorofil milik gadis itu, ada binar-binar lain yang terpancar dalam sorot matanya. Ada binar gembira yang tak terdefinisikan. Ada binar mengagumi yang luar biasa. Ada binar yang akan jatuh semakin dalam jika ia tetap memandangi gadis itu seperti ini._

 _Dan binar-binar itu juga sukses melahirkan semburat merah yang lebih hangat dari sinar Raja Siang yang menimpanya. Bersama dengan detak jantung yang menggedor dadanya keras, tubuh yang tiba-tiba saja gemetar tanpa alasan, dan refleks tarikan di kedua ujung garis bibirnya, Dipper menyadari satu hal dengan pasti._

 _Dia telah jatuh cinta._

* * *

 **"** **Aisle** **"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gravity Falls © Disney Animation Studios**

 **All the ideas © Aveolela**

 **The author didn't take any profit of this story**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(s), wrong visual, bad words, confusing plot, failed genres, complicated relation, little bit insane, first fic, new comer, and DO NOT AVAILABLE TO RECEIVE ANY FLAME.**

 **Short story, Rated: T, Third POV, AR (from 'The Time Traveler's Pig'), OOC, Dipper-centric, Romance/Drama/Family.**

 **Mind to review?**

* * *

"Kau sudah bisa menikmati liburan kita ini dalam arti yang lebih baik rupanya," Mabel Pines duduk di belakang meja kasir toko barang kuno yang tidak biasa milik pamannya sambil bertopang dagu. Menarik jiwa adiknya yang sempat terhampar dalam imaji untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada satu pun keluhan 'oh, tempat apa ini sebenarnya?', 'kenapa barang-barang ini bisa dijual di sini?', 'bagaimana ada orang yang tahan tinggal di sini?' pagi ini bukan? Bagiku itu perkembangan yang sangat hebat. Satu lagi, ekspresimu itu, yang hampir tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kau ini layaknya orang yang sedang kasmaran."

Tuduhan yang benar-benar tepat bagi dirinya saat ini membuat remaja berambut cokelat itu menunduk perlahan. Menyembunyikan gemuruh yang melanda dadanya. Menutupi wajahnya yang dia yakini sebentar lagi akan serupa dengan udang rebus.

Untungnya, salah satu dari bagian otaknya berpikir cepat. Mau tidak mau sesegera mungkin dia harus bersikap layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, karena kalau sampai kecerdasan bidang tertentu Mabel muncul dan anak itu sadar sikapnya barusan benar-benar di luar kebiasaannya, dalam arti lain yang menyatakan kalau perkataannya itu benar, dia akan jadi bahan lelucon sepanjang sisa musim panas.

Jadi, Dipper Pines mendongak dan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan yang-benar-saja sekaligus merendahkan. Pita suara Mabel sudah hampir menggetarkan bunyi dari mulutnya yang terbuka ketika tiba-tiba suara lonceng berdenting dari atas pintu depan toko menginterupsinya. Berhasil mengalihkannya dari Dipper.

Dipper ikut menoleh. Di sana, berdiri seorang gadis, sedang membuka jaket abu-abunya dan menggantungkannya di tiang gantungan.

 _Sebentar, rasanya familiar?_

Gadis itu kini berdiri tegak menatap kedua anak manusia di hadapannya. Terlihat tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing terbalut celana jins biru panjang dan kemeja hijau tua garis-garis yang digulung sebatas siku, ditambah lagi kulit pucat, rambut kemerahan, dan sebagai pelengkap, sepatu _boot_ hitam polos.

Dari jarak yang seperti ini, Dipper tak bisa melihat iris matanya. Tapi dia _sangat yakin_ kalau warnanya adalah hijau. Karena ...

"Hai, maaf aku datang terlambat. Toko belum beraktivitas terlalu jauh kan? Jadi aku tak perlu membayar denda pada Stan," senyum kini tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Koordinasi organ-organ tubuh Dipper berhenti melakukan tugasnya.

Gadis itu gadis yang sama dilihatnya kemarin sore di pantai.

* * *

 **"** **Jadi, kalian ini keponakan Pines yang diceritakannya itu, ya? Wah, senang rasanya ada pendatang baru selama liburan ini."**

 _Dia bekerja di sini? Dia pegawai toko Paman?_

 **"** **Ya, begitulah. Kupikir orang tua kami sedang ada pekerjaan mendadak jadi tidak mungkin menemani kami."**

 _Kalau benar, itu artinya dia bisa memandangi gadis itu setiap saat. Dia bisa menemui gadis itu kapan pun dia mau. Ah, ini benar-benar menyenangkan!_

 **"Aku mengerti** **. Tapi yang kudengar dari cerita-cerita Pines, sepertinya kalian berdua ini benar-benar menarik, ya! Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kalian bisa memanggilku Wendy."**

 _Dan itu artinya dia juga bisa berteman dengan gadis itu, mendekatinya, memikatnya ..._

 **"** **Namaku Mabel Pines. Semua orang memanggilku Mabel."**

 _Akhirnya ada juga hal menggembirakan yang akan dia lalui di sini!_

 **"** **Dan ..."**

 _Apa keinginannya terlalu berlebihan kalau setelah ini dia ingin menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup gadis itu?_

"Dipper, sepertinya Wendy sedang bertanya padamu," Mabel bersedekap.

"Eh, ya, apa? Oh, aku Dipper Pines. Aku ... aku adiknya Mabel. Ya, adik kembarnya."

 _Wendy? Dia akan mengingat nama itu sebaik mungkin._

"Hahaha! Pantas saja! Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal! Kalian berdua mirip sekali, kau tahu itu?" Wendy mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Dipper.

 _Astaga, demi Tuhan, tawa gadis ini manis sekali untuk dilihat ..._

sampai mampu menghanguskan kata-kata formal yang seharusnya bisa dilontarkannya langsung.

Mabel melirik Dipper. Ingin memberitahunya kalau dalam kacamatanya tindakan anak itu tidak wajar. Bagaimana tidak wajar? Bukannya basa-basi membalas perkataan Wendy, dia malah memandangi gadis itu sambil diselingi satu-dua senyum yang tidak bermakna jelas.

Mabel mendecakkan lidah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian berdua belum sarapan kan? Aku tahu, karena Stan tak pernah memasak dan aku berpapasan dengan Soos yang ingin ke pasar," Wendy memutar bola matanya. "Mau kue _Elderberry_ dengan satu sendok es krim stroberi?"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja! Aku sangat suka _Elderberry_ apalagi dengan es krim di atasnya. Rasa stroberi pula! Kau ini bisa membaca pikiran, ya?" Dipper menjawab dengan sangat bersemangat.

Tentu saja memancing Wendy tertawa ramah dan mengacak helai rambut cokelatnya. Berjalan bersisian menuju dapur. Tidak menyadari Mabel memerhatikan semua itu dengan gelengan kepala ganjil.

 _Sejak kapan Dipper suka_ Elderberry _dan es krim stroberi?_

* * *

Kalau saja ada yang memberitahunya ini legal, bahkan jika orang itu bercanda sekali pun, Mabel pasti sudah menghunjamkan garpu yang digenggamnya erat-erat ke punggung tangan adik kembarnya.

Dipper Pines yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, ralat, Dipper Pines yang duduk memandangi Wendy dengan kesungguhannya yang langka ini, benar-benar bukanlah Dipper Pines yang dia kenal. Adiknya yang biasa adalah adiknya yang selalu memerhatikannya dalam keadaan apa pun. Bukan sosok melankolis yang tidak mengacuhkannya sekaligus tidak menyadari kehadirannya seperti sekarang.

Mabel menyuapkan kuenya—yang sekarang entah kenapa berubah rasa menjadi tawar—dengan tidak bersemangat. Dia berharap adiknya bisa sedikit mengerti perubahan kakaknya, dan mungkin saja mau menanyakan keadaannya. Dugaannya salah besar, sepertinya Dipper memang sudah terhipnotis.

"Kau baik-baik saja Mabel? Kau sakit? Atau kue ini baru saja membuatmu demikian?"

 _Tidak, Wendy. Tidak. Aku tidak mengenal adikku dengan kepribadiannya dalam waktu ini. Apakah dia baru saja tersengat listrik? Kau yang bahkan baru mengenalku, bisa lebih baik dalam memedulikanku, kan?_

"Ya, Wendy. Tentu saja aku baik," Mabel menjawab Wendy dengan air muka meyakinkan dan berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ketika berbalik pada Dipper. "Kuenya enak sekali, Wendy."

* * *

Waktu berjalan dan sudah berlalu empat jam sejak makan pagi. Mabel mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan jenuh di atas meja kasir. Keadaan baginya tak urung membaik.

Dipper masih saja cuek dengan dirinya seakan-akan memusatkan seluruh dunianya pada Wendy. Setiap kalimat yang diutarakan Wendy, selalu Dipper berusaha menanggapinya. Candaan apa pun yang dilontarkan Wendy, sanggup membuat Dipper tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _Dasar!_

Daripada dia semakin jengkel dan nantinya meledak, lebih baik dia segera menghindar dan bersembunyi dalam kamar. Gadis dengan _sweater_ indah yang selalu dikenakannya itu memilih menenggelamkan dirinya dalam buku-buku, ponsel, komputer, televisi, video animasi dua sampai tiga dimensi, dan permainan konyol bersama peliharaannya, Waddles. Caranya efektif, dia tak lagi menyadari kalau matahari sudah bergulir ke ufuk barat dan sejam sudah lewat dari waktu makan malam.

Ketukan samar di lempeng kayu tebal pembatas ruangan yang didiaminya dengan ruang keluarga cukup menyita perhatiannya sejenak. Sosok yang sudah akrab sekali dalam tahun-tahun hidupnya muncul dengan wajah sumringah.

Mabel yang sedang duduk di atas busa tebal yang ditutupi kulit lembut untuk bermalas-malasan mengikuti adiknya dengan matanya sampai Dipper membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur.

 _Hei, hei! Dia tidak marah Waddles di tempat tidur dan bahkan mengelus-elusnya!_

"Kenapa kau tidak turun makan malam, eh?" nada suara Dipper nyaris terdengar seperti senandung dan senyum tak lepas dari mimiknya.

"Kau masih ingat eksistensiku di sini, eh?" gadis ber- _sweater_ indah itu membalas dengan sebal, mengibaskan rambut cokelat panjangnya ke belakang.

"Ah, Mabel yang manis," Dipper membalikkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam empuknya busa bantal. "Tak bisa kujelaskan betapa gembiranya aku hari ini."

 _Karena berhasil mengusirku secara tidak langsung ke kamar?_

Tak ada kelanjutan. Gadis muda itu menyandarkan punggung semakin dalam dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Jelaskan."

"Ah, kau menunggu ya?" yang menjadi sasaran permintaannya membalikkan tubuh kembali, sehingga tampaklah cengir menggoda sudah terpasang di mukanya. "Wendy menerima ajakanku untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama di pusat kota."

Kemudian, Dipper Pines menyentak tempat tidur dan bersorak seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan uang satu juta dolar.

"Lihat dirinya," Mabel tak dapat menyuruh batinnya berhenti berbisik.

"Aku berani bersumpah kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi padanya."

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : Halo semua! *lambaikantangan*

Terima kasih banyak karena sudah bersedia membaca fanfiksi pertama saya ini, ya.

Karena saya masih pendatang baru, maafkan saya yang masih sangat kurang pengalaman ini karena _typo_ masih berserakan, gaya penulisan yang sangat kurang, penggunaan kata-kata yang sangat kurang, visualisasi yang sangat kurang, _feel_ yang sangat kurang, dan sebagainya.

Saya masih perlu banyak belajar, jadi dimohon bantuannya.

.

.

 _See you in next chapter!_

.

.

 ** _Greetings to you with the warm rays of twilight._**


	2. Obsession

**_Chapter 2: Obsession_**

* * *

 _Aku tak pernah memercayai ungkapan 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'._

 _Tapi saat aku melihatmu, dalam waktu sepersekian detik aku harus meruntuhkan persepsiku._

 _Senyummu, tawamu, candamu ... aku tak pernah menemukan hal yang lebih berharga dari itu._

 _Akan kupertaruhkan apa saja untuk membekukan waktu agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu._

 _Akan kurelakan apa saja agar kau mau membuka dirimu untukku._

 _Karena aku mencintaimu, akan kulakukan apa saja demi dirimu._

 _Mungkin, kau berkehendak jadi milikku?_

* * *

 **"** **Aisle** **"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gravity Falls © Disney Animation Studios**

 **All the ideas © Aveolela**

 **The author didn't take any profit of this story**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(s), wrong visual, bad words, confusing plot, failed genres, complicated relation, little bit insane, first fic, new comer, and DO NOT AVAILABLE TO RECEIVE ANY FLAME.**

 **Short story, Rated: T, Third POV, AR (from 'The Time Traveler's Pig'), OOC, Dipper-centric, Romance/Drama/Family.**

 **Mind to review?**

* * *

Sinar mentari hangat yang mendeklarasikan datangnya hari baru menembus pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya, bahkan kedalaman jiwanya. Kicauan burung-burung yang mengisi kekosongan udara membawa semacam kisah baru. Daun-daun bergesekan disibakkan angin menimbulkan irama simfoni menenangkan.

Baiklah, Dipper Pines harus mengakui, inilah 'hari terbaik pertama' yang ada di Gravity Falls, di Oregon. Lagi pula, yang membuat perasaannya membaik bukanlah unsur-unsur manis dalam kota sialan ini. Setidaknya, yang sudah tercantum dalam benaknya, Wendy Corduroy bukanlah unsur kota ini.

 _Corduroy?_

Ya, dia berhasil mendapatkan pelengkap potongan nama indah itu dari secarik kertas—yang kelihatannya adalah bukti harga barang yang dibuang seorang pelanggan—berbentuk bola remuk di dalam sebuah tempat sampah kosong. Nama 'Wendy' yang tercetak hitam di sana membuatnya berlaku layaknya pemulung.

 _Selangkah lebih maju dalam mengenalnya dapat memberinya gambaran tentang sesuatu, kan?_

Dipper berkali-kali melirik arlojinya. Terlambat puluhan menit, tapi ya sudahlah. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya percaya kalau Wendy tidak akan membatalkan janjinya.

Mata cokelat remaja enam belas tahun itu langsung saja awas begitu menangkap bayang samar gadis yang mengisi relung hampanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Lengkung bibirnya sudah dia ukir bahkan sebelum gadis itu menginjakkan langkah di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku ter—"

"Aku tak menunggumu terlalu lama," Dipper sudah menyetel suaranya seberwibawa mungkin. Spontanitasnya 'meloncat' riang melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

"Jadi ... salah satu restoran yang paling digemari di kota ini, ya atau tidak?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

 _Apa pun itu, Wendy Corduroy. Apa pun itu._

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Dipper Pines. Satu-satunya tempat terbaik untuk kau kunjungi selain toko pernak-pernik pamanmu itu, ya, kurasa hanya ini," Wendy berusaha keras mencairkan suasana antara dirinya dengan anak muda di depannya. Gadis berambut merah itu tahu, dari tadi si iris kambium hanya diam, memainkan garpu dan pisaunya, atau menatapnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Pilihanmu tak buruk, Wendy," Dipper memasang air muka laki-laki-paling-puas-sedunia sembari menegakkan posisi duduknya.

 _Bahkan ketika bersamamu, daging alot bodoh ini serasa masakan terbaik dari surga._

"Kau yakin kau tak merasa jijik pada makanannya?"

"Ya, Wendy," Dipper mengangkat cukup tinggi sepotong benda tebal oval yang tersaji di piring keramiknya dengan garpu.

Jika Wendy Corduroy bukanlah 'teman kencannya' siang ini, pastilah Dipper sudah melemparkan daging kuning keemasan itu ke wajah pelayan berseragam hitam-putih yang sedari tadi berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya sambil meludah.

 _Daging ini tak cocok diberikan pada manusia, bahkan tidak pada Waddles sekali pun._

Remaja beriris mata selaras keping coklat itu menaikkan alisnya dengan keeratan yang sungguh dalam genggaman alat makannya.

 _Kuatkan aku, tolonglah._

"Rasanya enak kan ya?"

 _Denganmu, hanya denganmu._

"Aku tak akan melupakan rasa daging yang benar-benar lezat ini, Wendy."

 _Maksudku, sebenarnya, saat ini denganmu. Tak akan kulupa._

"Tunggu sebentar," tangan putih Wendy terulur meraih selembar kertas tisu yang dilipat rapi dalam cawan aluminium. Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah anak lelaki yang kini sudah tepat berjarak mungkin hanya sepuluh senti dari dirinya. Tanpa menyadari kalau anak lelaki itu mengkeret di kursinya. Merasai napasnya yang tak tertarik, dan rona merah di pipi sebagai sentuhan akhir.

"Ada noda saus di sini," Wendy menyentuhkan tisu yang dipegangnya ke ujung bibir kiri Dipper, menghapus noda pelanggar aturan yang tergores di sana.

Dipper harus menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menutup matanya saat tangan Wendy mendekati ujung bibir bawahnya. Dia tak mau Wendy mengira dirinya yang sebetulnya hanya ingin mengabadikan tiap detik momen picisan ini sedang _orgasme._ Oh, di sisi lain Dipper juga harus mulai berkonsentrasi menyuruh jantungnya tetap berdetak juga paru-parunya tetap menukarkan udara. Dia tak mau rembesan warna di sekujur tubuhnya ditambahi biru, sementara dirinya sudah merasa cukup hanya merah.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menghindar untuk irisnya yang mulai tersesat dalam zamrud gadis impiannya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk bermain dan menghilang di antara keindahan kedua bola mata itu.

Wendy mengembalikan tangan dan dirinya tegak masing-masing di atas dan belakang meja. "Nah, sekarang sudah bersih."

Si gadis bermata klorofil tak tahu kalau Dipper berubah kaku. Remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta di seberangnya tak bisa mengatakan betapa kehilangannya dia saat Wendy melakukan itu. Seakan-akan daya kekuatan hidupnya ikut tertarik bersama jauhnya Wendy dari dekatnya. Dalam keheningan yang _agak_ menekan dadanya, Dipper bersyukur dia masih bisa menghembuskan napas dengan mulus melalui hidungnya.

Bersyukur karena dirinya tak cukup sinting untuk mengambil tangan Wendy dan mengarahkannya ke bibir kirinya, di mana itu baru saja berlalu selama lima detik.

"Terima kasih," bisikannya meluncur tepat saat Wendy beralih memeriksa benda putih persegi tipis yang terletak di samping siku kanannya. Wendy langsung sibuk menekan tombol-tombol di benda pipih itu, sementara Dipper sendiri _harus_ bisa memaklumi kenyataan bahwa mungkin ada lebih selusin orang yang mempertanyakan keberadaan gadis cantik ini.

Wendy mendongak. Menatap Dipper lurus-lurus yang masih dengan setia melakukannya.

"Maaf Dipper, tapi kukira aku harus pergi sekarang," zamrud gadis itu menyiratkan penyesalan.

Baiklah, meskipun Dipper tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau dia sangat kecewa, dia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja pada waktu yang mencoba menghalangi kebahagiaan tersendirinya.

"Bukan masalah, Wendy, tenang saja. Kau sudah tahu kalau pasar rakyat akan dibuka mulai besok, kan? Kau mau kita pergi bersama? Aku ingin sekali tapi kurasa Mabel tak suka keramaian."

 _Kumohon, jawab iya, jawab iya ..._

"Ya, tentu. Akan kuluangkan waktu untukmu besok siang."

"Wendy."

Suara berat seseorang mencela percakapan mereka yang menentukan jalan hidup si iris kambium.

 _Suara terkutuk dari mana itu?_

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Sayang? Ada banyak sekali hal yang harus kita persiapkan secara matang."

Dan dalam waktu yang sama pula, Dipper langsung tak menyukai lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan panggilan sok mesranya dan kenekatannya menempelkan telapak tangan di bagian bawah punggung Wendy.

 _Apa-apaan itu?! Siapa pria ini?!_

"Setelah kau berkenalan dengan Dipper. Robbie, Dipper Pines. Dipper, Robbie Valentino."

Dipper berdiri dan menjabat hanya untuk menawan Wendy semata-mata. Sama sekali bukan untuk menunjukkan sikap hormat, apalagi senang. Siapa pun tahu itu karena ekspresi yang tertera di wajahnya jelas berlawanan.

"Besok siang, oke Dipper? Sampai jumpa!" Wendy menghilang dalam rangkulan lelaki bernama Robbie itu.

Dipper kembali terduduk di atas kursi restoran yang terasa berjuta-juta kali jauh lebih keras.

Dia bisa mendengar gemertak giginya sendiri.

* * *

Mabel Pines memilin-milin rambut cokelatnya sambil berusaha membuat kelenjar dalam kepalanya mereka ulang setiap kejadian kemarin malam.

"Waktu tidak-tidur-panjang denganku kemarin, Wendy memang menyinggung soal 'kekasihnya'. Robbert? Bukan. Rocky? Juga bukan. Robbie ya?"

Sorot mata Dipper kehilangan cahayanya. "Robbie Valentino."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Wendy punya kekasih?"

Pertanyaan yang jauh dari perkiraannya.

 _Itu artinya aku tak punya kesempatan lebih jauh. Aku tak bisa mengenalnya. Aku tak bisa mendekatinya. Aku tak bisa mendalaminya. Aku tak bisa menjadikannya pendamping hatiku. Aku tak bisa membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang aku miliki untuknya. Aku tak bisa membuatnya mencintaiku!_

Hilang sudah semua angan manisnya bersama wanita itu.

Di luar kesadaran saraf-sarafnya, anak muda itu mencengkeram rambutnya frustrasi hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Dipper?" suara tinggi Mabel melonggarkan emosinya. Memaksanya sedikit keluar dari gelombang amarah yang tak biasanya muncul seperti ini.

"Apa? Tidak, tentu saja tidak apa!" Dipper tak menyangka mengapa dalam jawabannya dia mendengar banyak kekasaran.

"Acara makan siangmu berjalan baik-baik saja, kan? Atau malah tak sengaja mendatangkan tamu tak diundang?"

 _Ya, dia muncul dan langsung membawa Wendy pergi. Tapi, tak diundang? Kurasa justru Wendy yang memintanya datang._

"Baik. Baik. Saja. Ya," interval itu jelas bukan hasil dari 'baik-baik-saja'-nya.

"Kau takut kau baru saja merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih yang harmonis, ya?"

 _Sepasang kekasih yang harmonis. Praduga atau fakta?_

"Itu tidak akan membuat Wendy membencimu, kok."

Dipper memfokuskan diri seutuhnya pada kakaknya.

"Maksudku, jika Wendy sudah punya kekasih sekali pun, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa berteman dengannya. Bukan berarti kau harus menjauhinya. Keinginanmu itu masih bisa terwujud, santai saja." "Dari mana kau tahu aku ingin _berteman_ dengan Wendy?"

Nyaris tanpa jeda. Mabel terdiam sejenak untuk kesadaran yang baru muncul dan menjelaskan dia masih terbawa suasana hatinya kemarin.

"Siapa pun tahu melihat bagaimana caramu mendekatinya sejak pertama bertemu."

Cukup logis. Masuk akal.

Dipper kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Memangnya ada tanda-tanda dia mulai tidak menyukaimu?"

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Dia malah ingin menemaniku besok siang ke pasar rakyat."

 _Tunggu dulu._

Oh, semua gelombang emosinya telah menutupi pikirannya atas hal menggembirakan itu. Ya, besok siang dia dan Wendy akan berjalan berdua kembali! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?!

Dipper mengangkat kepalanya.

Dia masih punya sedikit kesempatan. Sedikit peluang namun bernilai emas.

Besok siang. Besok siang dia akan tetap mencoba merebut hati Wendy Corduroy, membuatnya sedikit menganggap arti seorang Dipper Pines.

Tidak peduli jika dia sudah dimiliki oleh si Robbie Valentino, atau apa, dia tak bisa menjamin untuk selamanya, kan?

Tekadnya semakin membulat saja sekarang.

 _Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan obsesi? Keinginan tanpa ada batasan?_

Tidak. Demi cinta, bukan tidak mungkin seseorang akan melakukan apa saja.

Dan dia mencintai Wendy Corduroy. Satu alasan yang mampu menjawab seluruh pertanyaan mengenainya.

"Oh ya, Mabel, apa yang mungkin disukai oleh seorang gadis sembilan belas tahun ya?"

* * *

.

.

 _See you in next chapter!_

.

.

 ** _Greetings to you with the warm rays of twilight._**


	3. Decent Decision

**_Chapter 3: Decent Decision_**

* * *

 _Apa itu takdir?_

 _Apakah garis hidup yang menentukan langkah setiap orang dalam menapaki hari-harinya?_

 _Apakah hanya ramalan pasti mengenai setiap kejadian di masa mendatang?_

 _Apakah ketetapan yang memang diberikan secara cuma-cuma untuk mengatur jiwa makhluk yang bisa diperdayanya?_

 _Atau,_

 _apakah takdir itu sebuah kekuasaan?_

 _Kekuasaan yang dapat menggenapkan apa pun yang dianggapnya benar._

 _Kekuasaan yang dapat membuatmu tak berkutik dan patuh layaknya budak._

 _Kekuasaan yang tega mempermainkan lebih dari sekadar tubuh-tubuh lemah tak berdaya yang menaruh, menumbuhkan, dan bahkan mendoakan harapan mereka padanya._

 _Apakah kaupercaya akan adanya takdir?_

 _Lantas, mengapa dia yang tercipta di antara kita begitu menyakitiku?_

* * *

 **"** **Aisle** **"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gravity Falls © Disney Animation Studios**

 **All the ideas © Aveolela**

 **The author didn't take any profit of this story**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(s), wrong visual, bad words, confusing plot, failed genres, complicated relation, little bit insane, first fic, new comer, and DO NOT AVAILABLE TO RECEIVE ANY FLAME.**

 **Short story, Rated: T, Third POV, AR (from 'The Time Traveler's Pig), OOC, Dipper-centric, Romance/Drama/Family.**

 **Mind to review?**

* * *

Mabel menautkan kedua alisnya hingga nyaris membentuk segaris lurus. "Kau, Dipper Pines, akan memberikan _bunga_ _mawar merah_ itu pada Wendy Corduroy?"

"Ya. Tentu saja," Dipper menoleh dan memantapkan pelukan jari-jari tangan kanannya pada buket yang sedang dipegangnya. "Memangnya kenapa, Kak? Kau sendiri yang bilang ini 'yang disukai oleh seorang gadis sembilan belas tahun'."

"Ya, maksudku tentu saja gadis itu bukan Wendy," Mabel memutar bola matanya.

"Apa itu artinya Wendy tidak akan menyukai bungaku ini?" pemegang buket bunga itu berkata dengan sedikit perasaan ciut.

 _Apa Dipper memang bodoh atau hanya dibuat-buat? Bagaimana tanggapan seorang gadis menerima_ bunga mawar merah _dari anak lelaki yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, dan baru saja berkenalan dalam tempo tiga hari?_

"Dalam hal yang wajar, semua gadis menyukai bunga, Dipper."

"Itu berita bagus."

"Tapi dalam hal ini, maksudku, bunga mawar merah pasti akan mengartikannya sebuah _pernyataan buruk_. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Kasih sayang? Kan bukan pembunuhan berdarah, Kak! Memang itu yang kumau."

"Kenapa itu yang kaumau?"

Hening sejenak. Lalu ...

"Kurasa aku mulai menyukai Wendy Corduroy."

 _Mencintai dalam arti yang lebih sederhana._

Biarlah jika dia menjadi bahan lelucon sisa musim panas. Dia hanya tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama.

Keheningan datang untuk yang kedua kali, hanya saja membawa pengaruh yang berbeda.

Mabel Pines benar-benar tidak menyangka adik kembarnya akan mengatakan hal itu.

 _Oh, jadi ini yang disembunyikan olehnya?_

Kepalanya langsung berdenyut-denyut, sementara otaknya mulai sibuk menyusun skenario kejadian yang akan muncul sebentar lagi.

 _Dipper akan memberikan bunga itu di tengah keramaian orang, di tengah pasar rakyat, dengan gaya romantis yang berlebihan, lalu berharap Wendy akan terkesima, dan mengatakan, "Oh, Dipper! Ini sungguh manis sekali!"_

Padahal dia tahu itu adalah akhir dari 'pertemanan' singkat mereka.

Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya menduga hal-hal seburuk itu?

Yang pertama, karena Wendy Corduroy sudah dimiliki oleh Robbie Valentino, dalam waktu bertahun-tahun. Sementara adiknya? Hanya bersama Wendy kurang dari tujuh puluh dua jam. Tak mungkin Wendy mengabaikan Robbie hanya untuk Dipper. Yang bahkan belum bisa dikatakan mengenali dirinya.

Dan yang kedua, karena dia baru saja mendengar dari pamannya mengenai kabar membahagiakan itu. Kabar yang mengizinkan Wendy untuk bebas dari tugas toko selama beberapa hari ini dan bepergian tanpa halangan. Kabar yang pasti akan menghancurkan Dipper berkeping-keping, tanpa toleransi.

Mabel hanya ingin menjadi kakak yang baik. Dia tidak ingin sorot mata adiknya kehilangan cahayanya kembali, seperti saat dia menyebutkan nama lengkap kekasih Wendy itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jadi mungkin ini yang terbaik.

"Maksudku tadi bunga itu hanya terlalu feminin untuk gadis seperti Wendy. Tapi, semua orang bisa kupastikan akan menyukai kejutan," Mabel mulai bersikap cuek untuk berdamai pada kenyataan yang seharusnya diberitahukannya.

"Pergilah. Jangan buat seorang gadis menunggu. Dia akan membencinya. Dan juga ... aku harus membantu Stan mengurus toko."

Perkataannya langsung saja menyuntikkan semangat pada anak muda itu hingga senyuman mengantarkan langkahnya sampai ke depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kak! Doakan aku berhasil, ya!"

 _Setidaknya jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi lebih dahulu._

* * *

Mystery Fair sudah berlangsung sejak tadi pagi. Jadi wajar saja kerumunan orang di sini sekarang layaknya semut yang mengerubungi gula. Orang-orang yang haus hiburan berjalan bolak-balik dari satu gerai ke gerai lain. Gerai permainan, gerai makanan, gerai minuman, gerai pemotretan, gerai promosi, dan gerai-gerai lain yang terlihat aneh dan Dipper tentu saja tidak tahu apa fungsi tempat-tempat kecil bernaung tenda kerucut itu.

Santai saja. Sejak awal niatnya memang bukan untuk mengarungi pasar penuh sesak ini. Untuk itulah biarkan Wendy yang menentukan tempat terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua dan ikuti sajalah.

"Selalu padat seperti ini," Wendy mulai mengeluh. Bahunya terus saja ditabrak dengan kasar. "Keadaan ini pasti bisa merubah suasana hati pengunjung, aku benar, kan?"

Dipper merasa kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat.

"Ya, tapi tidak cukup buruk untuk menerima bunga di hari seperti ini, kan?" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang sudah disembunyikannya di balik punggung sejak kali pertama dia bertemu dengan sang gadis berambut merah di hari itu.

Wendy cukup kaget melihat apa yang dibawa oleh anak lelaki di hadapannya.

 _Ini benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan._

"Oh, Dipper," Wendy bergumam.

 _Bisakah menghiburku dengan mengatakan yang kulakukan ini sungguh manis?_

"Bunganya indah sekali. Aku suka sekali. Aku ... ah, terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Dipper. Aku tak mengira kau akan memberikanku bunga seindah ini. Aku ... ya ... aku tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa lagi."

Meskipun yang dikatakan Wendy di luar keinginannya, pujian yang diperuntukkan pada hadiahnya dan bukan dirinya, sudah cukup membuat Dipper Pines terbang dan melayang di atas mimpi yang kembali terjalin secara tidak disengaja.

Ketika dia melihat Wendy menghiraukan tabrakan cukup keras dari manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya, yang kesekian kalinya membentur bahunya, hanya untuk menikmati keindahan bunga mawar dalam genggamannya dan menghirup wewangian khas yang meluruhkan kekesalannya, rasanya Dipper seperti baru saja menerima kiriman 'sepotong kecil surga'.

Merasa amat puas dengan pemberian tak terduganya, ekspresi Wendy belum juga luntur saat dia kembali menoleh pada Dipper.

"Kau tahu Dipper," Wendy berkata agak keras untuk mengalahkan dengungan ratusan bahkan ribuan suara-suara di sekitarnya. "Pasar rakyat memang seperti ini setiap tahunnya. Tapi aku tak pernah bosan karena ada satu gerai yang kukunjungi rutin setiap aku kemari."

"Oh, ya?" Dipper membalas tak kalah keras. "Gerai apa itu?"

"Gerai permainan bola lempar. Aku belum pernah menaklukkannya karena aku bukan pelempar bola yang baik. Lemparanku terus saja meleset. Tapi aku ingin sekali menang, jadi aku terus saja mencoba. Habis, hadiahnya menarik. Boneka besar adaptasi dari pinguin, bebek, dan juga panda. Lucu sekali," wajah Wendy terlihat lebih berseri dibanding tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar yang dipeluknya, di bawah rambut merahnya yang berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari.

 _Aku akan membingkai wajah itu sampai kapan pun dalam benakku._

"Aku pernah meminta Robbie melakukannya, tapi dia bahkan lebih parah dariku."

 _Ternyata Robbie Valentino punya kelemahan juga._

Itu untuk pertama kalinya Dipper mendapat kesan buruk tentang Robbie dan gembira karenanya.

"Kau mau kita pergi ke sana sekarang?"

"Kau juga mau mencobanya?"

Dipper memahami kemampuan dirinya yang juga tak baik, bahkan bisa dibilang buruk dalam soal lempar-melempar. Dia selalu gagal.

Tapi demi gadis yang sangat dicintai satu-satunya ini, apa yang tak mungkin?

"Kupikir seru. Kenapa tidak?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Ikut aku!" Wendy menggandeng tangan kiri Dipper dan menuntunnya menerobos laju kepadatan yang tak kunjung berhenti di depan mereka.

Sesaat, Dipper ingin sekali agar mereka tidak menemukan gerai yang dimaksud Wendy itu. Agar jarak gerai itu dijauhkan dari yang seharusnya. Agar gerai itu tetap tersembunyi ditelan gerombolan orang-orang ini.

Agar Wendy tak harus melepaskan genggaman hangatnya dari tangan kirinya.

Tentu saja itu adalah salah satu satu dari sekian banyak ketidakmungkinan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena belum sampai sepuluh menit, jari-jari Wendy sudah berlalu dari tangan Dipper, untuk sepenuhnya menahan buket bunga yang sedang dipegang gadis itu. Mereka sudah sampai.

Gerai itu mirip dengan gerai-gerai lain di pasar pada umumnya. Hanya saja, warna tendanya lebih pucat dan hanya terdiri dari satu warna, krem. Di dalam gerai itu terdapat sebuah meja panjang yang di atasnya diatur sebuah botol kaca bening yang cukup besar, dan di sebelah meja panjang itu terdapat rak lain tempat disusunnya boneka-boneka berwarna-warni biru, putih, dan merah muda, tapi Dipper tidak bisa mengidentifikasi wujud binatang apa yang dibuat menjadi boneka-boneka itu.

 _Mungkin itu boneka yang disukai Wendy. Tapi tidak kelihatan seperti pinguin, bebek, atau panda, ya?_

"Kau jadi mencobanya?" bisikan Wendy terasa dekat sekali dengan indera pendengarannya.

"Ya, ayo kita coba."

Dipper merogoh saku jaket biru gelapnya dan menyerahkan beberapa keping logam-logam perak berbentuk bulat kepada seorang pria berambut cepak paruh baya yang duduk tak jauh dari gerainya.

"Kau hanya punya sekali kesempatan, Nak. Sekali kesempatan dengan sebuah bola."

Bola yang ada dalam tangan kanannya kini hampir seukuran dengan bola kasti. Namun warnanya cokelat tua, lebih kasar, dan terasa lebih berat.

"Lemparkan bola itu ke botolnya, Nak. Buat botolnya terjatuh. Kalau kau berhasil, kau boleh mengambil salah satu dari boneka-boneka itu sebagai hadiahmu."

"Ayo, semangat Dipper!" Wendy merangkul remaja beriris keping coklat itu selama beberapa detik.

Penyemangatan itu membuat Dipper mendahului kemampuannya.

Jika dia berhasil, hanya jika dia berhasil, dia pasti akan membuat Wendy terkagum-kagum akan dirinya, karena bahkan kekasihnya saja belum pernah sanggup memenangkan permainan ini.

Itu bisa menjadi jalan yang semakin mendekatkan mereka, meskipun keakuratan pembuktiannya hanya seujung kuku.

Mau tidak mau, dia _harus_ berhasil di permainan bola lempar ini.

Baiklah.

Dipper mengukur jarak antara dirinya dengan botol yang ditaruh di tengah-tengah meja panjang itu dengan sebelah matanya. Jaraknya jauh juga. Terpaut hampir tujuh meter dari tempat yang ditentukan untuk melempar. Dan hukumnya, semakin jauh jarak pelempar dari benda, ukuran benda akan semakin mengecil. Tepat sasaran akan sangat sulit digapai, apalagi bagi awam seperti dirinya.

 _Aku pasti tak akan berhasil._

Dipper menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

Tidak. Pola pikir itu harus dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

Dia menginginkan Wendy, kan? Dia harus bisa.

 **Satu, dua, tiga!**

Bola melesat lurus dari tangan kanan Dipper dengan rencana tujuan botol bening yang hampir disosornya.

Dipper menahan napas. Jatuhnya botol bening itu juga memengaruhi 'jatuhnya' hati gadis yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya ini.

Arah pandangan Dipper tetap fokus, merekam setiap mili udara yang dibelah bola itu.

Nyatanya, pada detik berikutnya, Dipper menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga rasa besi merembesi lidahnya, karena bola itu sungguh menempatkan dirinya dalam kesalahan besar.

Bola itu memang meluncur ke arah botol bening, tapi sama sekali bukan pada badannya untuk membuatnya terjatuh dan memenangkan Dipper dalam permainan itu.

Bolanya menubruk tepian meja panjang tepat di bawah botol itu, dan karena tekanan yang diberikan sang pelempar, bola itu kembali memantul dengan cepat dan membuahkan pendaratan lain, yaitu mata kanan gadis berambut merah di samping Dipper, Wendy!

 ** _BUK!_**

"Aduh!"

Teriak kesakitan dari gadis di sampingnya merupakan pertanda buruk.

Wendy menutupi mata kanannya dengan telapak tangan untuk sekadar mengurangi rasa nyerinya. Ketika dia membukanya ... lihatlah! Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kelopak matanya bengkak dan membiru karena benturan yang tiba-tiba dan membekukan darah di sana.

Dipper Pines langsung saja menjadi panik.

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan?!_

"Oh, maafkan aku Wendy! Aku ... aku ... aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarikan es batu untukmu!"

Wendy tidak menjawab. Dia masih saja berusaha menutupi, atau pun mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera bagian kanan wajahnya.

Baru saja Dipper hendak membalik kakinya ketika dia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi.

"Wendy? Kau di sini? Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu, Sayang?! Lihat mata kananmu membengkak!"

Suara jelek itu lagi dan pasti menandakan kedatangan seseorang yang sangat dibencinya, Robbie Valentino!

 _Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun aku harus berhadapan dengan Robbie?! Yang benar saja!_

"Ini hanya sebuah kesalahan Robbie. Dipper tidak sengaja—"

"Anak ini?!"

Dipper yakin seratus persen nada tinggi itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Jadi dia sedikit membangkitkan kepalanya dan dalam diam menerima tatapan sinis dari pemiliknya.

Merasa Dipper dalam bahaya, Wendy sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menutupi remaja itu.

"Kami hanya sedang bermain di sini, Robbie. Dan tadi ada insiden kecil. Bolanya terlampau keras membentur meja, aku tak sempat menghindar, jadi mengenaiku seperti ini."

"Tapi tetap saja anak ini telah melukaimu, Wendy!"

Penekanan itu memang layak diterimanya.

Dia baru saja melukai gadis yang dalam setiap pengakuannya sangat dicintainya.

Dia tak bisa membahagiakan gadis itu, malah membuatnya mendapat masalah baru yang harusnya tak perlu didapatkannya.

"Sudahlah, Robbie. Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Robbie tertawa kecil dan memegang anak rambut Wendy serta menyelipkannya ke belakang daun telinganya dengan lembut.

Dipper merasa kehadirannya sama sekali tak dianggap dan tidak penting.

"Aku ingat kaubilang kau ada janji. Apa kaulupa, ada banyak hal yang harus kita persiapkan sebelum pernikahan kita. Jaraknya sudah semakin dekat jadi aku rasa aku perlu menyusulmu."

 _Apa?!_

 _Apa yang baru saja dibicarakan Robbie Valentino?! PERNIKAHAN?!_

Dipper yakin gendang telinganya tidak sedang dipenuhi ilusi bodoh yang dikirim dari otaknya, jadi dia pasti tidak sedang salah dengar.

Demi mendengarnya, remaja beriris kambium itu memberanikan diri menyaksikan opera sabun di hadapannya.

 _Pernikahan?!_

Pernikahan yang dimaksudkan Robbie itu apakah pernikahan antara dirinya dengan gadis cantik berambut merah beriris klorofil yang telah merebut hati Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy?!

Dipper merasa sengat mulai menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya yang tercipta. Rasa perih yang bermula dari sesuatu yang mendasar di dalam dadanya, membuatnya bahkan tak sanggup untuk menarik napas. Bagaikan luka terbuka yang ditaburi garam, bagaikan goresan dalam yang diteteskan cuka. Hatinya teriris oleh bilah pisau yang tak dia tahu asalnya dari mana. Oksigen di udara baginya tak cukup lagi untuk mengisi alveolusnya.

 _Sakit. Sakit sekali. Rasanya sangat sakit._

Itu belum Wendy yang menanggapinya.

"Kita obati lukamu dulu, oke. Setelah itu kita urus segala macam yang lainnya."

Robbie mengambil alih buket mawar yang ada dalam genggaman Wendy. Meletakkannya, tidak, menjatuhkannya asal di tanah panas terbakar matahari sampai memisahkan beberapa tangkai dari ikatannya.

Perkiraan yang tumbuh dalam imaji Dipper Pines ikut lepas.

Robbie menarik Wendy menjauh dari gerai itu.

Wendy tak lagi berbalik untuk Dipper, Wendy tak lagi memedulikan Dipper.

Mereka sudah pergi dan selama Dipper mampu, dia hanya bisa melihat punggung gadis itu dengan nanar.

 _Apa ketidaksengajaanku benar-benar tolol dan menyakitkan sampai-sampai aku harus melihat dan mendengar apa yang baru saja kulihat dan kudengar?_

Dipper menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tak bertenaga di tiang penyangga tenda gerai dengan arah mata yang terkunci sendu pada kumpulan mawar yang kini telah rusak diinjak-injak oleh telapak-telapak kaki yang tak berbelas kasih.

Memegangi dadanya.

Tidak berdarah, tapi rasanya sangat sakit.

Dan dia berharap ada aliran merah yang mengucur dari sana, yang bukan hanya berasal dari bibir bawahnya, supaya membawa seluruh rasa pedihnya dan sedikit meringankan bebannya. Supaya bisa mengobati hancur harapannya. Supaya bisa menegakkan pendiriannya yang baru saja tergoncang. Supaya bisa meneguhkan dirinya, paling tidak membuatnya tak lagi meringis menahan tikaman dan tusukan hebat tak terlihat dalam dirinya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa. Semakin meyusahkannya.

Dipper tetap berdiri di sana. Melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki remuk redamnya.

Seharusnya, Dipper sudah bisa menduga hal itu. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa memperkirakannya. Seharusnya dia bisa menerima kenyataan. Seharusnya dia bisa kuat, bukannya mencari celah untuk memanfaatkan keadaan.

Wendy milik Robbie. Memang bukan untuk selamanya, tapi dia tak bisa mencegahnya untuk sekarang. Apa pun kekurangan Robbie, Wendy pasti sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerimanya. Harusnya dia mengerti bahwa itu bukanlah saat untuk berkesempatan memikat Wendy dan menjelekkan Robbie, karena bumerang sudah kembali pada dirinya. Dengan jauh lebih memilukan.

Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Melanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius bukanlah hal yang perlu dipertanyakan.

Di sisi lain, Dipper juga harus tahu diri, kalau dia dalam hidup Wendy tidak memberikan status apa-apa, kesan apa-apa, arti apa-apa. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dan tak akan pernah menjadi siapa-siapa bagi Wendy.

Asa yang terajut, harapan yang tersusun, angan yang tercuat, dengan cepat menguap bersama berbagai khayalan dari perasaan yang mengisi hari-harinya yang tak jarang terpanjatkan.

Mungkin, 'sepotong kecil surga' itu bukan dikirim untuk dirinya.

* * *

Petang tak lama datang menjelang. Kedua kaki remaja beriris kambium yang sejak tadi berhadapan dengan kerasnya batu dan nyaringnya kaleng yang menghiasi jalanan terus saja dipaksakan menjejak, meskipun sebenarnya sang pemilik tak ingin, dan sama sekali tak tahu ke mana tujuan akhir mereka.

Perbedaan ketidakhadiran teman seperjalanannya layaknya tadi siang semakin merobek semangatnya.

Panorama yang dibawa senja tak cukup membuat Dipper membaik. Kejadian pilu itu terus saja berulang dalam pikirannya tanpa dia minta, bertumpang-tindih membuat hidupnya semakin menyesak. Sama sekali tak berkenan memberinya sedikit ruang untuk melega, untuk keluar dari permasalahan yang lebih sulit dari yang dia kira.

Dipper menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan. Begitu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

 _Untuk seperti ini saja, masih ada sakit yang terikuti._

Setidaknya, masih ada ketentuan kenyataan yang harus dilaluinya sehingga dia bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidur di jalanan atau bersemayam dalam selokan.

Dia harus segera pulang, kalau tidak mau mendapat ceramah dari Stanford Pines.

Ini sudah sangat melelahkan. Lebih dari itu, dia sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengan sesuatu sesepele apa pun. Yang dia mau sekarang hanyalah berdiri dalam waktu yang tak terkira di bawah pancuran air kamar mandi, dan langsung menidurkan tubuhnya dalam alam kapuk, berharap hari segera berganti, meskipun dia tahu belum tentu besoklah kemunculan 'terang' atau justru menambah 'gelap'.

Dia tidak tahu, kalau sebentar lagi, dialah yang menjadi penentu kapan hari ini harus berakhir.

Dipper mendorong pintu depan Mystery Shack dengan lemah. Tapi langsung kedua mata cokelatnya membulat melihat apa yang terhampar dalam toko pernak-pernik aneh milik pamannya itu.

 _Ini lebih dari 'sesuatu yang sepele'._

Di ujung sepatu yang menyelimuti kaki kanannya, tergeletak stoples yang mereka gunakan untuk menyimpan uang-uang logam, beserta isinya sudah riuh tersebar. Lebih mendongak, mesin kasir dalam keadaan jatuh dan terbuka. Berbagai macam jenis barang dagangan toko terserak begitu saja, sampai-sampai menutupi warna asli lantai, menjadi lautan pelangi yang campur aduk. Terakhir, saat dia benar-benar tegak, rupanya seluruh rak yang menjadi tempat memajang benda-benda itu sudah rubuh ke lantai. Tanpa ada yang tersisa.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Apa baru saja ada kelompok rusa hutan menyeruduk tempat ini?!"

Untuk sesaat, luapan kilat yang baru muncul menggantikan isi yang sempat menghimpit hati si remaja beriris kambium itu.

Mengetahui kedatangan adik kembarnya, Mabel menampakkan kepalanya dari balik salah satu rak yang ambruk.

"Oh, Dipper! Kau sudah pulang? Lama sekali aku menunggumu, tahu!"

"Jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi di sini selama tiga jam aku pergi, Mabel," Dipper menyapu seluruh ruangan toko dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Ya, tadi ada kelompok perampok yang menyeruduk tempat ini, jadi bukan kelompok rusa hutan," Mabel menyisir rambut cokelat panjangnya di antara jari-jari tangannya dengan sikap santai. Sorotan aku-sedang-tidak-bercanda Dipper membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Perampok-perampok itu ingin menjarah toko ini. Mereka mengancam aku dan Stan untuk memberikan seluruh uang yang kita miliki dengan balok-balok kayu besar yang mereka bawa. Mereka mengayun-ayunkannya terus tanpa henti. Stan yang melawan berhasil didiamkan mereka. Untungnya waktu mereka tidak konsentrasi, aku berhasil melumpuhkan salah satu dari mereka yang menyerang dan membekap Stan. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan kami berdua ke belakang rumah sampai polisi yang bertugas datang. Tapi mereka juga berhasil meluluhlantakkan toko kita.

Aku heran, kenapa masih saja ada kawanan seperti mereka-mereka itu di daerah ini. Padahal mereka tahu, pendapatan sehari-hari kita tidaklah berlebih malah kekurangan."

Dipper terdiam. Bagian terdalam jiwanya langsung berubah iba.

"Di mana Stan sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dipper mendapat jawaban dari gerakan dagu Mabel yang menunjuk ke pojok ruangan di mana terdapat seorang pria yang lumayan tua berambut putih berkacamata sedang tidur di atas sebuah sofa berwarna abu.

Tanpa mendapat aba-aba dari siapa pun, Dipper memandangi pamannya yang kelihatan lebih pucat juga ringkih dari biasanya. Dia sudah hendak memajukan kakinya di antara ratusan barang-barang ini, untuk mendekati Stan dengan tidak mengganggu lelapnya, sampai Mabel menarik lengan bajunya, menghentikan geraknya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Dipper. Hanya luka-luka lebam akibat tumbukan dan pukulan, bisa kupastikan tidak berat. Dia butuh banyak istirahat. Lebih baik, kau bantu aku merapikan toko. Soalnya, dari tadi yang lain tidak kelihatan. Dia pasti senang melihatnya begitu dia terbangun nanti."

 _Kurasa sudah jelas juga kenapa tidak kelihatan._

Dipper memilih mengiyakan perkataan kakaknya. Mengikuti gadis yang sore ini mengenakan _sweater_ hijau lembut dengan ornamen peri-peri kecil marun sebagai penghiasnya itu ke rak yang tumbang agak jauh dari rak-rak lainnya.

"Lagi pula, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

Bola matanya terpaku pada benda yang sedang digenggam kakaknya.

"Benda apa itu?"

'Itu' yang dia maksudkan terlihat seperti meteran yang pernah digunakan ayah mereka untuk mengukur panjang dan lebar tanah rumah tempat mereka tinggal di Piedmont, California. Hanya saja, warnanya buram tertutup debu tebal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada Stan?"

Mabel menatap adik kembarnya dengan sorot tak yakin.

"Kupikir ini sebuah benda penting yang dirahasiakan. Jadi kalau aku beri tahu Stan, dia pasti tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa tentangnya. Sementara aku ingin tahu."

 _Penting dan rahasia? Penting dan rahasia apanya!_

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan karakteristik unik dari benda tua itu. Benda itu terlalu biasa untuk dikatakan 'penting dan rahasia'.

"Dari mana kau bisa yakin soal itu?"

"Kau lihat betapa berdebunya benda ini? Itu berarti kan benda ini sudah sangat lama disimpan. Lalu, aku menemukan itu setelah rak ini jatuh, tepat dari baliknya. Aku tidak akan menemukannya kalau raknya tidak jatuh. Aku tidak akan menemukannya tanpa ketidaksengajaan. Disembunyikan sekali, kan?"

"Mungkin saja, ini salah satu barang dagangan toko yang terjatuh dan tertahan di belakang rak dan tidak diambil dalam waktu yang lama."

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau kau katakan begitu, Stan pernah bilang kalau dia tak pernah mengganti barang dagangan tokonya, karena menurutnya, semakin berlalu zaman, semakin kuno suatu barang, nilai jualnya semakin tinggi. Jadi, kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan benda-benda seperti ini dalam seluruh rak toko, bahkan seluruh tempat di toko kecuali benda yang satu ini?"

Dipper berpikir selama beberapa saat.

Kakaknya benar juga.

"Coba biar kulihat benda itu."

Meteran itu kini berpindah ke tangan Dipper, membuatnya bisa mengamati benda itu sedikit lebih jelas. Jemari tangannya mengusap lapisan debu tebal di permukaan depan dan belakang benda itu.

Rupanya warnanya cokelat. Dan cangkang penutupnya berbentuk persegi.

 _Benar-benar mirip dengan meteran._

Masih dengan mata terpicing, jari telunjuknya menarik kaitan logam kecil yang keluar dari bagian bawah benda itu. Ada cetakan angka-angka dan huruf-huruf pada pita yang menjulur, yang meskipun sudah agak pudar, masih bisa terbaca dengan jelas.

 **24h, 23h, 22h, 21, 20, 19**...

Angka yang berada di sebelah kanan, selalu lebih besar daripada yang ada di sebelah kiri. Itu artinya, semakin Dipper menarik pita panjang itu, semakin mengecil jumlah angka yang tertera.

 _Iya, memang persis seperti alat ukur biasa. Tapi apa fungsinya huruf 'h' di samping angka-angka itu? Lalu, kenapa angka terbesar dalam alat ukurnya hanya 24?_

"Apa itu sebenarnya, Dipper? Aku juga ingin melihatnya!"

Mabel yang terlalu bersemangat membuat tangan kanan Dipper yang masih menarik pita panjang alat ukur itu tersentak dan membuat benda yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Pita itu pun langsung tertarik dengan sendirinya, kembali ke posisi semula, tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh siapa pun, oleh apa pun. Parahnya, tidak ada yang berniat untuk menghentikannya, karena Dipper Pines masih mengira itu alat ukur biasa, dan Mabel Pines masih tidak tahu benda apa sebenarnya itu.

Dan sekonyong-konyong, hanya dalam sekejap mata, seberkas cahaya putih hadir di antara mereka, memisahkan jarak kedua insan yang dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa itu. Terus membesar dan semakin menyilaukan, nyaris membuat keduanya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Logika Dipper masih bisa menangkap samar keadaan di mana dia dan kakaknya masih berada dalam toko Mystery Shack yang berantakan, masih berada di Jalan Gopher 618, masih berada di Gravity Falls, masih berada di Oregon, masih berada di dunia, masih berada di salah satu tempat di belahan Bumi. Dia sangat sadar dia sedang tidak mengalami mimpi tengah hari.

 _Jadi, dari mana asal cahaya ini?!_

Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab. Setidaknya, tidak untuk sekarang. Karena setelah lingkupan cahaya besar nan tiba-tiba itu, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Tak ada yang tahu kalau rotasi planet mereka berpijak baru saja terputar kembali. Tak ada yang tahu kalau matahari baru saja merangkak ulang ke atas kepala. Tak ada yang tahu kalau mereka tak menghadapi waktu yang benar, waktu selanjutnya yang harusnya mereka jalani, malah kembali pada jam-jam yang sudah terlewati.

Terkecuali dua orang remaja lelaki dan perempuan yang saat ini saling bertatap-tatapan heran.

* * *

Mabel mengendurkan tarikan di kedua alisnya untuk mencegah mereka bertaut atas kuasa yang bukan berasal dari dirinya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi, Dipper?! Aku ingat dengan jelas kita berdua _tadi_ berada di dalam Mystery Shack yang kacau-balau, kenapa sekarang kita masih ada di kamar?! Dan bunga mawarmu itu! Kau sudah pulang dari kencanmu dengan Wendy, kan?! Bagaimana bunga-bunga itu masih ada padamu sekarang?!"

Dipper menunduk dan mengamati benda yang dibicarakan kakaknya dengan lemah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, oke? Entahlah, Mabel. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada benda yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ujung sepatunya.

 _Apa ini karena meteran aneh itu? Apa yang diperbuatnya?_

"Omong-omong, Dipper, kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, ini seperti 3 jam yang lalu," dari nada suaranya, sepertinya si gadis _sweater_ indah mulai bisa sedikit mengendalikan dirinya.

 ** _DEG._**

Jantung Dipper hampir melompat dari rongga dadanya mendengar perkataan yang baru saja diungkapkan Mabel yang membangkitkan kembali ingatannya.

 _Iya, ini persis yang kami alami 3 jam yang lalu!_

Pertanyaan tersirat Dipper terjawab sekarang.

 _Angka-angka di pita alat ukur itu sebenarnya adalah artian untuk satuan jam, karena itulah angka terbesarnya hanya sampai 24! 'h' untuk hours-jam!_

Pastilah tarikan jarinya di pita itu sudah sampai di angka 3.

Dan cahaya itu, sudah pasti berasal dari benda yang sama! Dia sangat yakin proses yang diakibatkan cahaya itulah yang membuat mereka kembali ke 3 jam sebelumnya.

Jadi itu artinya ...

Dipper mendongakkan kepalanya secepat kilat, bertemu dengan Mabel yang ternyata sudah melakukan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak ada sendi yang mengeratkan tulang-tulangnya, kepalanya pasti sudah berguling sekarang.

 _Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?_

"KITA KEMBALI KE MASA LALU!"

Itu bukan hanya suara dari satu orang, tetapi dari dua mulut yang terbuka dan berteriak dilandasi rasa yang sama.

Mabel terduduk lemas di atas timbunan busa empuknya. Untung dia masih bisa meraihnya, dan tidak berakhir di kerasnya permukaan ubin kamar yang dia dan adik kembarnya tempati selama liburan ini.

"Biar aku menjelaskan semua ini. Aku menemukan meteran aneh, tersembunyi, dan dirahasiakan itu, lalu aku menunjukkannya padamu, lalu kau memainkannya, lalu aku menjatuhkannya, lalu benda itu membuat kita berdua kembali ke beberapa jam sebelum itu?"

"Aku hanya menarik pita dalam alat itu, bukan memainkannya. Tapi, ya! Kita kembali ke beberapa jam dari waktu yang sesungguhnya. Kita baru saja memutarbalikkan lini waktu ke masa lampau."

Kedua anak itu segera larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _Kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya._

Sebelum dia pergi bersama dengan Wendy Corduroy ke Mystery Fair. Sebelum dia memberikan buket mawarnya pada Wendy. Sebelum dia menerima ajakan Wendy untuk main bola lempar. Sebelum dia melukai gadis itu. Sebelum Robbie datang dan bertingkah layaknya pahlawan bagi Wendy. Sebelum dia mendengar kabar pernikahan mereka berdua. Sebelum dia melihat hancurnya pemberiannya di depan matanya sendiri.

Memori itu tetap datang walau tak diharapkan.

Sebelum Dipper Pines merasakan sakitnya patah hati.

Dipper menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga warnanya berubah pucat. Hal yang lazim dilakukannya ketika firasatnya tidak enak.

Satu-satunya hikmah baik yang dapat terpikirkan olehnya adalah dia bisa memperbaiki apa yang sudah dilakukannya di masa depan.

Membuat Wendy kagum padanya, memberikan Wendy hadiah yang disukainya, yang akan membuatnya semakin terpikat, menjadikan kehadiran Robbie tak lagi diperlukan, dan mencegah mereka membicarakan rencana pernikahan di hadapannya lagi.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

"Berikan benda itu padaku, Adik Kecil! Kita harus menghentikan kegilaan ini sekarang juga!"

Mabel pasti tak bisa mengambil sisi positif dari kejadian ini seperti dirinya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Mabel, aku rasa ... aku rasa ... kembali ke masa lalu ... tidak terlalu buruk juga," Dipper berusaha meyakinkan kakak kembarnya sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ya ... kurasa kita, maksudku aku ... bisa mengubah kesalahan yang sudah kubuat ..."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kaubuat?!" Mabel belum bisa melunak juga rupanya.

Dipper sendiri tidak tahu apakah yang diperbuatnya itu salah, atau memang sudah 'tergaris' demikian. Baginya itu sangat menyakitkan, jadi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku ... aku tidak mungkin bisa menceritakannya padamu Mabel ... tapi aku sangat membutuhkan ini ..."

"Dengar Dipper, demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, aku tidak ingin lagi mengulang ketegangan yang sama di mana aku harus mati-matian menyelematkan nyawaku dan Stan, nyawa kami berdua dari perampok-perampok yang ganas. Apa kau paham?!"

Dipper meraih dan tetap menyembunyikan alat itu di balik punggungnya.

"Aku mohon, Mabel. Ayolah ... aku tahu peristiwa yang kaulewati itu memang benar-benar mengerikan, tapi ini sangat berarti untukku Mabel, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar aku bisa mendapatkannya. Sekali ini saja ... kumohon ..."

Mabel menyerah pada tatapan memelas adik kembarnya.

Bukankah dia selalu ingin menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Dipper? Bukankah mengabulkan apa yang dia inginkan itu juga merupakan hal yang baik? Meskipun dia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi sepertinya itu berhubungan dengan cinta pertamanya, Wendy Corduroy. Mengingat dia siap mengorbankan apa pun, bahkan siap mati demi gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Apa dia tega memadamkan api harapan yang berkobar dalam tatapan adiknya itu?

Apa dia tega melakukannya sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi saat dia mengetahui kabar itu?

Dia bisa melakukan ini dengan baik tiga jam yang lalu. Jadi dia pasti bisa mengulanginya kembali.

Dia bisa mempersiapkan senjata, menyusun formasi, atau mulai bersiap-siap menghubungi polisi yang bertugas. Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kesempatan mengulang ini langka. Mungkin artinya akan sama saja bagi dirinya, tapi bagi Dipper ...

"Baiklah. Hanya sekali. Sekali ini saja," Mabel mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya dengan tegas, yang langsung disambut oleh lonjakan gembira adik kembarnya, disusul pelukan erat dan kecupan di pipi kanan-kirinya.

"Kau baik sekali, Kak! Kau kakak terbaik yang pernah ada! Terima kasih banyak, terima kasih!"

Dipper Pines tak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan kesempatan baik ini.

Dia akan berjuang keras untuk anugerah terindah ini.

Dia masih tidak tahu, apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, atau memang takdir yang berkata demikian.

Tapi dia memercayai satu hal, 'takdir bisa diubah dengan usaha keras'!

Logikanya, kalau memang ini semua sudah harus terjadi, kenapa dia masih bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya ini? Jadi dia tidak salah kan, kalau semakin menanamkan mimpi-mimpinya?

Mungkin saja Tuhan telah berubah pikiran, dan memberikannya waktu untuk merubah semuanya.

Anggapan-anggapan 'seharusnya' yang sempat memperburuk kondisinya, dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain selain tujuannya ini.

Ini semua terjadi hanya untuk dirinya!

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : Aloha! Akhirnya bagian yang satu ini selesai juga! Belum capek kan? Belum bosan kan? Iya maaf, soalnya yang satu ini memang terancang agak panjang.

Jadi, sudah mulai mengerti ini alurnya bagaimana? Penasaran? Mulai tebak-tebakannya sekarang juga boleh.

.

.

 _See you in next chapter!_

.

.

 ** _Greetings to you with the warm rays of twilight._**


	4. Out of Destiny

**_Chapter 4: Out of Destiny_**

* * *

 _Mereka membuatku terbangun dengan cara yang tidak aku sukai._

 _Mereka membuatku mengerti dalam jalan yang tidak aku ingini._

 _Betapa pun kerasnya aku berusaha, kau tetap takkan jadi milikku._

 _Betapa pun kuatnya aku berjuang, kau bukan tercipta untukku._

 _Betapa pun seringnya aku berpura-pura, kau bukan tulang rusukku._

 _Kini, aku mengaku._

 _Aku menyerah._

 _Aku harus melepaskanmu._

 _Mencintaimu bukan bagianku._

 _Membahagiakanmu bukan tugasku._

 _Tapi, kau harus tahu._

 _Aku juga tak akan menyalahkanmu._

 _Aku akan tetap di sini._

 _Dengan seluruh perasaan ini, dengan seluruh perih ini, dengan seluruh puing-puing ini._

 _Dengan seluruh embun yang tak akan pudar, dengan seluruh bara yang tak akan padam._

 _Berdiam dalam rasa yang tak tentu berakhir apa._

 _Menunggu dalam penantian yang tak jelas berujung kapan._

 _Yakinkan aku._

 _Ini tak lagi teruntuk padamu._

* * *

 **"** **Aisle** **"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gravity Falls © Disney Animation Studios**

 **All the ideas © Aveolela**

 **The author didn't take any profit of this story**

 **Song and Lyrics:**

 **'** **Beautiful in White' by Shane Filan © Universal Music** **Entertainment**

 **Warning:**

 **MISREPRESENTED, typo(s), wrong visual, bad words, confusing plot, failed genres, complicated relation, little bit insane, first fic, new comer, and DO NOT AVAILABLE TO RECEIVE ANY FLAME.**

 **Short story, Rated: T, Third POV, AR (from 'The Time Traveler's Pig'), OOC, Dipper-centric, Romance/Drama/Family.**

 **Mind to review?**

* * *

Kembali dalam kerumunan orang-orang ini secara realistis untuk yang kedua kalinya, Dipper Pines sudah bisa membaca keseluruhan tindakan yang dia lakukan bersama gadis beriris klorofil ini. Tak diherankan kalau untuk saat-saat seperti ini pun, dia akan mencoba mencari cara menarik perhatian Wendy.

Begitu mulut Wendy terbuka ingin berkomentar, Dipper langsung memotongnya.

"Apa tempat ini terus ramai seperti ini? Aduh, begini terus suasana hatiku bisa memburuk karenanya!"

Wendy tertawa. Usahanya berhasil.

"Kau ini selalu bisa, ya? Aku tadi hendak mengatakan hal yang sama, persis."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa aku punya sesuatu yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hatimu di sini," tangannya tanpa ragu memperlihatkan apa yang dia bawa dari balik punggungnya.

"Oh, Dipper!"

 _Gumaman yang sungguh tak asing lagi._

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, Wendy. Ekspresimu itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Dipper berbohong, tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata yang dikhususkan kepada dirinya dari gadis yang berdiri di posisi teratas daftar prioritasnya ini.

Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin mengacaukan hatinya sendiri 'lagi' atas pujian pada bunganya, dan bukan padanya. Hanya saja, dia ingin terus menikmati reaksi gadis itu atas kejutan-kejutan kecil yang dia buat. Hanya saja, dia ingin terus membuat gadis itu gembira seperti ini.

"Wendy, bukankah menyenangkan kalau kita mengunjungi gerai permainan saja?" perkataan Dipper menyuruh Wendy secara tidak langsung untuk berpaling sebentar dari bunganya.

"Gerai permainan, ya? Kau ingin bermain?"

"Iya. Aku mau bola lempar. Pasti seru. Gerainya ada tidak, ya?"

"Ada! Tentu saja ada! Aku suka sekali dengan yang satu itu. Aku terus mengunjunginya kalau aku ke pasar ini. Masalahnya, aku selalu saja gagal. Padahal, aku ingin sekali mendapatkan boneka campuran pinguin, bebek, dan pandanya."

"Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya. Kau bisa menunjukkan tempatnya?"

"Tentu saja, Dipper!" dan tangan Wendy kembali dia genggamkan pada remaja beriris keping coklat itu.

Perjalanan singkat itu terasa lebih menyenangkan. Apalagi setelah dia tahu, bahwa tak akan ada lagi sosok yang mengganggu acaranya dengan Wendy. Setidaknya, begitulah dalam anggapannya.

Saat kakinya sampai di depan gerai yang dinanti-nantikannya itu, Dipper langsung merogoh saku jaketnya. Dia tidak takut kepingan-kepingan logamnya akan jatuh. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

 _Benda itu masih di sana._

Dia memang sudah mempersiapkan mental dan fisiknya sebaik mungkin untuk perbaikan atas kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya ini. Tapi, siapa yang tahu, kalau saja dia masih membutuhkan kehadiran pembawa harapannya itu? Meskipun dia sudah berjanji pada kakaknya untuk melakukan ini sekali saja, toh juga Mabel pasti bisa menolerirnya kembali seandainya saja dia melakukan hal yang salah lagi, dengan memberikan alasan yang pantas. Mabel pasti mengerti kalau sikapnya tak beda seperti sudah sangat bergantung dengan benda itu. Dia yakin.

Anak lelaki berambut batang pohon itu mengambil beberapa keping logam dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangan sang pemilik gerai.

"Kau hanya punya sekali kesempatan, Nak. Sekali kesempatan dengan sebuah bola."

"Itu menurutmu," senyuman khas Dipper tertempel di wajahnya. Sontak membuat kerutan halus muncul di kening pria itu.

"Lemparkan bola itu ke botolnya, Nak. Buat botolnya terjatuh. Kalau kau berhasil, kau boleh mengambil salah satu dari boneka-boneka itu sebagai hadiahmu."

"Baiklah, aku sudah tahu."

"Ayo, semangat Dipper!"

Dipper menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia sudah melakukan sebuah perhitungan kecil.

Yang membuat bola itu membentur mata kanan gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya adalah karena dia belum melempar dengan tepat. Bolanya membentur pinggiran meja dengan sangat keras, dan mengakibatkan benda itu kembali memantul dengan keras pula kepada Wendy.

Itu artinya, Dipper hanya tinggal meninggikan sedikit arah lemparannya agar tepat mengenai botol, serta memperkecil sedikit juga tekanan dalam lemparannya agar benar-benar mendukung.

Seharusnya ini bisa berjalan dengan mudah.

 **Satu, dua, tiga!**

Hitungannya sudah tepat, memang. Kesalahannya cuma satu, Dipper tak melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua kakinya.

Entah karena terlalu gugup, terlampau meluap-luap, tidak sabaran, atau yang lainnya, saat Dipper memajukan salah satu dari mereka ke depan, langkah yang diambilnya terlalu lebar, membuat mereka terpeleset, dan dirinya langsung saja berada di luar kendali.

Kejadian itu membuatnya lupa kalau dia masih menggenggam bola permainan dari gerai itu. Fokusnya yang masih tertuju pada usaha mempertahankan keseimbangan dirinya yang goyah, membuatnya _tak sengaja_ melempar apa yang ada di dalam kepalan tangannya ke hadapannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

 _Kesalahan yang sama terulang kembali._

Saat tubuhnya dengan sialnya mendarat di tanah, Dipper menyadari hal itu.

"Oh, tidak!" batinnya berteriak.

 _Bolanya akan membentur pinggiran meja. Bolanya akan kembali memantul ke wajah Wendy. Bolanya akan kembali melukainya. Robbie akan datang kembali untuk 'menyelamatkan' Wendy. Dan mereka akan kembali bercuap-cuap soal rencana mereka itu._

Tidak, tidak bisa! Dipper tidak bisa mengulang sakit yang sama sekali lagi!

Dengan posisi masih terduduk di atas tanah, dengan tergesa-gesa, dengan tangan yang berubah gemetar, Dipper mengeluarkan benda pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini.

 _Dugaannku berujung ketepatan, rupanya._

Sebelum bola berat itu sampai ke mata kanan Wendy, yang kini berjarak tak lebih setengah senti lagi, Dipper sudah menarik pita panjang benda andalannya itu. Tanpa memikirkan resiko apa yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Lingkup putih membutakan langsung saja menutupi tanpa terkecuali, mengubah waktu yang sedang berjalan di tempat itu.

Di seluruh bagian yang ada di Bumi.

* * *

"INI KETERLALUAN DIPPER PINES!" Mabel berteriak memecah suasana hening yang ada di kamar mereka. "Kaubilang kau hanya akan melakukan ini sekali saja, tapi kenapa kita kembali lagi, hah?! Aku bosan sekali menguji adrenalinku untuk orang-orang tak berakhlak itu! Harusnya kau bisa mengerti—"

Tangan Dipper berhasil membungkam rentetan yang hampir saja keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

"Harusnya kau yang bisa mengerti!" tukas Dipper cepat dengan pandangan yang tertuju tajam pada gadis berbaju hangat indah itu. "Aku pun tak mau terus seperti ini! Kau ini berisik sekali!"

"Lantas, kenapa kaulakukan?!"

Remaja beriris kambium itu menghembuskan napasnya cepat.

"Ini berhubungan dengan alasan kenapa kau sangat ingin melakukan semua ini, kan?!"

"Ya, dan alasannya adalah, karena aku gagal. Aku membuat kesalahan yang paling fatal dalam hidupku untuk membiarkan orang yang aku cintai pergi bersama dengan orang lain dan membiarkan aku seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Kesempatan yang kukira bisa berjalan dengan baik ini rupanya berakhir sama saja. Oke, paham? Apa kau puas?"

Dipper sangat yakin kalau takdir memang tidak akan berpihak padanya.

"Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah kaubuat? Ini berhubungan dengan Wendy Corduroy, kan?" Mabel mulai merasa prihatin atas keterpurukan saudara kembarnya.

"Dia mengajakku main bola lempar, dan aku dengan bodohnya mengiyakan. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak pernah bisa menaklukkan permainan gila itu, dan kekasihnya juga belum, jadi aku menawarkan diri. Kau tahu, aku juga pelempar yang buruk. Bola yang kugunakan untuk bermain justru memantul ke matanya, bayangkan! Saat itu Robbie datang dan berlagak sebagai penyelamatnya," Dipper berhenti sebentar untuk tetap mempertahankan diri saat rasa perih kembali menyayat keseluruhan jiwanya. "Mereka membicarakan rencana pernikahan mereka di depanku, dan rasanya! Aku ... sakit ... sekali ..." bahkan sekarang dia tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata.

 _Akhirnya dia tahu._

"Adikmu ini memang bodoh, Mabel. Di kali kedua aku mencoba, aku tetap ... tetap gagal! Aku terpeleset, dan kemudian kembali melempar bola itu ke arah yang salah dan akan mengembalikan keadaan yang sama lagi! Aku tak ... aku tak bisa melihat itu semua untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk ... maafkan aku Mabel. Maaf."

Entahlah. Mabel bukanlah pribadi gadis yang senang memercayai mitos yang beredar tentang ramalan, horoskop, atau pun takdir. Tapi, dia merasa kalau apa yang menimpa adiknya bukan hanya soal kebodohan, atau lebih tepatnya kekhilafannya.

Rasa kepedulian yang lebih besar dari sekedar kasihan yang dideranya saat ini menyembunyikan kekesalan dan ketakutan yang baru saja menguasainya. Adiknya sedang kacau. Lebih kacau dari yang dia alami. Dan keinginan menjadi 'kakak yang baik', atau boleh dikatakan sempurna, terus saja menghantuinya.

"Andai aku bisa membantu, Dipper ..."

"Kau benar-benar ingin membantuku?"

"Selama aku masih bisa, kenapa tidak?"

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal," senyum agak mencerahkan wajah menyedihkannya. "Kau bisa bermain di belakang layar, menjatuhkan sasaran secara tersembunyi, dan membuatku menang. Itu saja."

Mabel menyesali sikap pedulinya.

"APA?! APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR?! KAU BARU SAJA MEMINTAKU BERBUAT CURANG?!" teriakan kembali menggelegar. Dipper bersyukur gendang telinganya tidak pecah, dan lebih-lebih lagi untuk Stan yang rupanya tidak mendengar kegaduhan mereka berdua.

"Kau, bisa tidak _sih_ bersikap sedikit lebih tenang?!" dirinya saja yang sedang dilanda 'penderitaan' yang begitu berat tidak sampai hampir meretakkan tembok-tembok ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap tenang atas dirimu yang gila seperti itu?!"

"Jika gila adalah artimu untuk seorang anak enam belas tahun yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun di atasnya dan sebentar lagi akan menikah, ya aku memang sudah gila!" Dipper memang bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk keinginan menghancurkan rumah, tapi tidak untuk perasaan sensitif dan mudah tersinggungnya.

Mabel memilin-milin rambut melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya karena sudah membangkitkan amarah orang yang sebenarnya lebih dari berarti bagi dirinya.

"Maksudku ... itu ... itu tidak masuk akal."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang baik menurutku setelah semua yang terjadi. Lagi pula, kau sendirilah yang mengatakan kau ingin membantuku."

Mabel langsung menjadi patung es. Dia memang berniat membantu adik kembarnya, jelas! Tapi, dia tidak ingin melakukannya dalam bentuk hal tidak terpuji yang kelewatan itu!

"Kaumau merencanakan semua itu hanya demi seorang gadis, Dipper? Seorang gadis yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa dirimu?"

"Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau ini bahkan lebih berarti dari hidupku? Kau belum bisa mengerti juga, ya?"

Bukan, gadis berambut panjang itu bukannya tidak mengerti. Dia hanya tidak mau untuk mengerti.

"Jadi, kalau kau menang, apa pengaruhnya?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan hadiah boneka yang disukainya, yang belum pernah didapatkannya dari siapa pun, bahkan dari kekasihnya sendiri, yang hanya toko itulah yang memilikinya, dan akan kuberikan padanya."

"Begini saja, aku memang akan membantu. Aku ikut saja dengan kalian. Aku bisa melemparkan bolanya untukmu. Bukannya sombong, tapi kurasa aku lebih baik darimu," Mabel menunjukkan mimik gadis-tidak-berdosa-paling-pintar-di-dunia.

"Mabel Pines, aku _hanya_ ingin membuatnya terkesan."

Suara penuh penekanan Dipper membuatnya tak bisa lagi berpikir lebih panjang untuk mencari solusi yang lebih benar.

 _Tidak, kau ingin lebih._

Mabel lagi-lagi berpasrah.

Sudahlah, lupakan semua hal selain kebahagiaan adiknya saat ini.

Kalau dia ada di posisi Dipper, dia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kan?

Dia juga tidak akan menyerah untuk orang yang dia cintai. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Satu-satunya syarat yang diutarakannya tadi adalah, selama dia masih bisa, dan dia lebih dari itu untuk hal ini!

Paling tidak, biarkan Dipper mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, melakukan semua yang dia bisa, dia hanya perlu terus berada di sana dan membantu, sampai akhirnya dirinya sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Aku hanya perlu menunggu penjaganya lengah, menyelinap ke gerainya tanpa ketahuan oleh siapa pun, dan di waktu yang tepat menjatuhkan botolnya, seakan-akan kaulah yang telah melakukannya, dan membuatmu menang. Begitu kan maksudmu? Baiklah. Aku mau."

Dipper tak tahu roh dari surga mana yang baru saja merasuki kakaknya, sehingga membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat sekarang, tapi yang jelas dia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terima kasih banyak," kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lirih.

Mabel membalas senyuman yang terukir indah di wajah adik kembarnya. Senyum indah yang terpancar tulus.

Ketulusan yang menurutnya akhir-akhir ini begitu langka tecermin dari diri adik kembarnya. Ketulusan yang mampu meyakinkan keputusannya entah itu benar atau tidak. Ketulusan yang mampu membuatnya semakin lupa pada setumpuk akibat yang sempat terpikirkan karena keraguannya.

Semakin lupa bahwa dia baru saja mengabaikan nyawa seseorang yang tak kalah berartinya.

* * *

Ini sudah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi rasa yang muncul dari lubuk hatinya—yang belum mau diakuinya sebagai obsesi berlebihan—begitu 'kuat' hingga tak kunjung jua membuatnya jenuh. Dipper masih jatuh cinta untuk tiap adegan yang dia lalui besama gadis beriris klorofil itu.

Jatuh cinta ketika dia melihat ekspresi gadis itu saat menerima bunganya, jatuh cinta ketika dia menghiraukan sekelilingnya untuk menikmati hadiahnya, jatuh cinta ketika dia tertawa, jatuh cinta ketika dia menggenggam tangannya lagi dan lagi.

Mungkin, satu-satunya yang bisa menariknya dari ilusi kesenangan yang tercipta dari keadaan ini adalah dia melihat sosok Mabel mengendap-endap di seberangnya, tepat di seberangnya. Untuk menghindar dari anggapan buruk orang lain, untuk membantunya sebisa mungkin.

Kakaknya hebat juga kan, bisa tahu tempat yang dia maksud tanpa harus diberitahu lebih dulu, dan berlaku sangat sempurna sampai-sampai dia yakin kalau benar-benar tidak ada yang memerhatikannya kecuali dirinya sendiri?

Dipper merogoh saku jaketnya _kembali_. Untuk mengambil keping-keping logam pengganti tiket, dan tanpa sengaja kembali bersentuhan dengan benda pengembali masa lalu itu lagi.

 _Masih di sana._

Hati kecilnya memang belum dapat berserah sepenuhnya. Dia pikir dan dia percaya, jika kali ini rencananya gagal lagi, dia akan mencoba lagi. Gagal, mencoba, gagal lagi, coba lagi. Terus begitu sampai dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia benar-benar sudah kecanduan.

Dipper memberikan logam-logam bulat itu ke sang penjaga, tepat di saat-saat yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dan membiarkan Mabel menyelinap masuk ke gerainya, kemudian menghilang di dekat meja. Lalu dia berdiam sejenak. Bukan untuk melakukan perhitungan atau menenangkan diri, dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Nasibnya kini kan sudah bergantung pada orang lain.

Dipper melirik ke belakang meja panjang dengan ujung matanya namun tidak terlalu mencolok.

Kakaknya pasti sudah dalam posisi nyamannya, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Benar. Karena saat ini Mabel memang sudah merunduk di balik meja panjang dengan satu jari tangan yang terjulur sangat dekat dari badan botol sasarannya. Sekali dorongan ke depan saja, botol itu pasti langsung berguling jatuh ke bawah. Matanya tetap mengawasi detik-detik di mana dia harus melakukan itu, sekaligus perhatian orang-orang yang belum tertuju padanya, atau justru tidak akan pernah, karena memang tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Sisi belakang meja besar ini juga menutup sampai ke bawah keempat kaki-kakinya, ditambah lagi tepian yang memanjang ke kanan dan ke kiri, hampir seperti papan yang menaungi kepalanya, sangat membantu untuk menyembunyikan diri. Gadis berambut panjang itu jadi curiga, dengan penjaga yang seteledor itu ditambah lagi kondisi perabotnya, jangan-jangan sudah banyak yang mengerjainya seperti yang dia dan adik kembarnya lakukan sekarang. Meskipun dengan tujuan yang lebih ringan dari mereka, tentu saja.

Dipper berdoa semoga rencana liciknya tak sampai ketahuan.

Tapi dengan kelihaian Mabel yang sejauh ini sangat mulus menjalankan tugasnya, sepertinya itu mustahil terjadi.

"Kau sudah siap?" Wendy berbisik ke arahnya. Sedikit berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu.

"Iya, tentu saja."

 **Satu, dua, tiga!**

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya lemparan itu sama saja dengan lemparan-lemparan sebelum ini. Tak ada yang berbeda sama sekali. Hanya satu, tenaga yang digunakan Dipper Pines sedikit dilemahkannya. Sedikit, tapi mampu membuat bolanya–walau tak tepat sasaran tentunya–hanya menubruk tepian meja dengan tidak terlampau keras, dan berakhir di tanah dengan _tidak lagi_ membentur mata kanan Wendy.

Harusnya, dia begitu ketakutan karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia gagal.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Botol itu terguling jatuh ke tanah!

Dipper tersenyum gembira. Untuk kemampuan kakak kembarnya.

Gadis itu benar-benar cekatan, botol itu jatuh persis di saat bola menyentuh pinggiran meja, dan dengan kecepatan yang jauh dari kata bisa diperhatikan, serta tidak adanya kecurigaan, semua manusia yang berada di sana sungguh menganggap dia telah berhasil.

 _Biarlah ini terus menjadi rahasia hidupnya._

Wendy bersorak girang atas kemenangan si remaja beriris kambium, atas melelehnya anggapannya bahwa tidak ada yang bisa memenangkan permainan itu, karena Dipper baru saja melakukannya! Membuat sang penjaga gerai tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"DIPPER! KAU INI SUNGGUH HEBAT! KAU YANG TERBAIK!" Wendy tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Dipper berpaling ke arahnya dengan senyum yang kini telah berkembang menjadi tawa menyenangkan. Saat melihat gadis itu bahagia dan memujinya seperti ini, dia bisa melupakan perasaan bersalah yang sempat menyelinap ke dalam dirinya.

Wendy yang seperti ini, terlebih karena dia tahu alasan di balik semua ini adalah dirinya, adalah segalanya.

"Nah, ini hadiahmu," pria paruh baya itu sedikit 'mengganggu' kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Dipper meraih boneka yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih menarik dibanding saat pertama kali dia melihatnya dari tangan pria itu, dan dengan ekspresi puas tak terkira dia menghadap Wendy untuk kembali menyerahkannya.

"Ini untukmu. Ini yang kau inginkan kan? Tak kusangka aku bisa menang."

"Kau ... kau ... benar-benar mau memberikan boneka ini untukku? Apa kau tidak salah? Terima kasih banyak, Dipper! Terima kasih!"

 _Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku melakukan semua ini untukmu? Tak tahukah kau aku sampai sejauh ini demi dirimu? Tak tahukah kau sudah berapa banyak waktu, tenaga, dan perasaan yang kukorbankan untuk sampai pada saat ini? Boneka ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya jika berbanding dengan kebahagianmu tadi._

Wendy yang sebenarnya hanya didasarkan oleh refleks, membiarkan lengannya meraih tubuh remaja beriris batang pohon itu, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, menempatkan kepalanya di dekat hatinya. Itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, dan tidak terlalu menarik perhatian, karena itu hanyalah salah satu wujud dari ucapan terima kasih.

Tapi, bagi anak lelaki yang saat ini sedang mengalaminya, itu adalah sepotong kecil surganya yang tertunda. Begitu dekat dengan hati yang sangat ingin dimilikinya, bersandar di dadanya, dalam dekapan erat kedua pasang lengan yang saling mengait, membuatnya meminta pada siapa saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

 _Bolehkah berhentikan waktu untuk kali ini saja? Atau kalau memang itu tidak memungkinkan, bolehkah atur waktu yang ada agar aku bisa selalu menjalaninya dengan tetap seperti ini?_

Wendy sekonyong-konyong mendapat pencerahan kalau apa yang dilakukannya itu sudah berlebihan. Gadis bermata zamrud itu melonggarkan tarikan kedua lengannya, memilih menatap anak itu terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya.

"Lihat, aku sampai memelukmu karena bahagianya! Maafkan aku ya," katanya dengan senyum yang masih terbentuk manis.

Dipper ikut tersenyum. Itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan baginya.

"Tidak, tidak masalah."

"Hei! Lihat siapa yang aku temui di sini!"

Dipper sudah pernah mendengar perkataan yang muncul tiba-tiba dan memotong kebahagiaannya seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi dia belum pernah mengalaminya dengan segelintir kegembiraan.

"Mabel? Oh, kau datang juga?" Wendy bertanya dengan sedikit heran. "Dipper bilang kau tidak terlalu suka keramaian," itulah sebabnya.

"Dia memang benar. Masalahnya, apel lapis karamel yang paling lezat dan yang paling murah hanya dijual di sini," gadis berambut merah itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Itu bunga mawar milikmu Wendy? Oh, indah sekali! Dan apa itu juga boneka milikmu Wendy? Itu juga lucu sekali!"

"Ya. Dipper yang memberikan keduanya padaku. Dia baik sekali kan?" Wendy kembali menatap Dipper yang masih bertahan dengan senyumnya.

Mabel tidak perlu memastikannya, dia sudah tahu. Tapi sekali-kali menaikkan perasaan Dipper, tak apalah.

Adik kembarnya memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih. Mabel menaikkan alisnya, mengisyaratkan 'sebaiknya jangan dulu mulai drama antara kita berdua'.

 _Kau selalu ada di saat yang tepat._

Seandainya saja mereka punya kemampuan telepati dan kakaknya itu bisa membaca pikirannya sekarang.

Tapi, sepertinya, tanpa telepati pun Mabel sudah mengerti apa yang akan disampaikan remaja beriris keping coklat itu. Ketika mereka berdua, tidak, bertiga dengan Wendy Corduroy meski penyebabnya berbahagia layaknya sekarang berbeda, dia jadi ikut meyakini bahwa yang perlu dilakukan Dipper hanyalah berjuang lebih keras.

Sebelum dia tahu tentang kejadian itu.

Ketiganya masih bergelak tawa ketika mata Mabel menangkap ada pria lain yang sedang mendekati mereka.

 _Oh, Robbie Valentino!_

Dia memang tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi menurut rincian kejadian yang diceritakan Dipper, dia yakin dengan pasti kalau itulah kekasih Wendy yang disebut-sebutnya.

"Hai, kau pasti mau mencari Wendy, ya?"

Pria itu mengacuhkannya. Sama sekali tak mendengar perkataannya. Orang yang menurutnya adalah Robbie itu justru memandangi kekasihnya yang berdiri dekat sekali dari Dipper dengan muka yang meminta untuk dilempar kaus kaki basah.

 _Orang jelek itu marah rupanya! Berarti Dipper sudah berhasil! Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan._

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana."

Suara itu suara yang biasa digunakan ibunya ketika dia dan adik kembarnya masih kanak-kanak dahulu, saat ketahuan bermain sampai sore, dan masih dalam kondisi penuh tanah, dan kadang-kadang lumpur.

"Iya, aku sedang bermain dengan anak ini. Lihat apa yang didapatkannya untukku!" Wendy berseru menunjukkan genggaman tangan kirinya yang diisi buket bunga dan lengan kanannya yang memeluk sebuah boneka besar.

Dipper bersorak girang meskipun tak diperlihatkannya.

 _Saatnya unjuk gigi._

Anak itu memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya di depan Robbie.

Pria itu mendecakkan lidah. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Aku tak peduli, Wendy. Masih ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kuberitahukan padamu."

Mabel menoleh ke arah Dipper yang rupanya sedang melakukan hal yang sama, menyeringai hal yang sama pula.

Ketika Dipper kembali menghadapkan dirinya pada kekasih Wendy itu, mimik wajahnya berubah. Tidak lagi terlihat cemburu, atau tidak senang, atau marah, atau pun menyebalkan. Lebih dipenuhi rasa takut dan cemas.

Mungkin ada hal lain yang lebih buruk yang ingin disampaikannya, yang lebih parah dari melihat kekasihnya pergi bersama anak enam belas tahun.

"Toko tempatmu bekerja. Baru saja terjadi perampokan di sana." "APA?!" lengkingan tinggi dari tiga orang dalam waktu bersamaan, tetapi lebih banyak didominasi oleh suara seorang anak perempuan.

Robbie sudah tahu reaksi seperti itulah yang akan diterimanya. Jadi dia melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih halus dan teratur.

"Ya. Semua uang di toko habis diraup. Dan pemiliknya, dipukuli sampai sekarat. Kondisinya sangat parah. Orang-orang yang ada di sana tadi yang mengatakan begitu. Mereka sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan ambulans saat aku tiba. Aku ke sini untuk meminta kalian ikut denganku ke sana, aku tahu kalian pasti juga ingin melakukannya."

Kesenangan yang sempat dirasakan Mabel Pines tertarik kembali secara ajaib, tanpa meninggalkan sisa sedikit pun untuk memengaruhi jiwa raganya. Lututnya serasa lepas dan kedua kakinya lebih mirip tentakel cumi-cumi sekarang. Mereka tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut di atas tanah panas terbakar siang.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa soal itu? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa soal perampokan yang terjadi di toko? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa soal kejadian yang membahayakan nyawa dirinya juga pamannya? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau dia juga harusnya ada di sana untuk menyelamatkan pamannya? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa, untuk hal-hal sepenting itu?!

Gadis dengan baju hangat indah yang selalu membungkus tubuhnya itu memukuli sisi kepala kanannya berkali-kali, merutuki kebodohannya. Membuatnya terasa sakit, tapi tak sesakit dadanya yang terasa penuh sesak. Semua rasa itu berkumpul jadi satu, berusaha untuk membuncah keluar dari dirinya, tapi tak bisa lagi dalam bentuk kata-kata, melainkan berupa tetesan yang mulai bergulir di wajahnya. Matanya terasa panas. Semakin lama semakin basah.

Anak perempuan itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menahan isakannya yang pecah agar tak menarik perhatian orang-orang yang mulai membelokkan kepala ke arah mereka.

Dia sudah bisa membayangkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan bajingan-bajingan itu pada pamannya. Seberapa berat luka yang dialaminya. Mereka pasti membuat orang tua yang malang itu menderita. Mungkin lebih dari itu, mereka bisa saja hampir menghabisinya kalau tidak ada yang datang saat itu. Dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa tak berguna.

Wendy mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Ikut bergabung bersamanya, merangkulnya. Tak ada lagi yang memerhatikan kalau dia baru saja menggeletakkan hadiah-hadiahnya terlantar tanpa arti di tanah. "Mabel, aku tahu kau pasti sangat khawatir. Saat ini kami semua pun merasa begitu. Tapi tak ada yang harus disalahkan atas kejadian ini. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini. Oke?"

"Tidak," Mabel menghapus air bening yang membanjiri matanya dan membuat penglihatannya kabur. "Kau salah. Harusnya aku tahu. Harusnya aku tetap ada di sana. Harusnya aku bisa menolongnya."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah semua ini. Berharap saja pamanmu tidak apa-apa, dan aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

Rasa asin tercecap keras di lidahnya. Tangisnya mulai membasahi bagian bahu dari baju yang dipakai oleh gadis yang mendekapnya.

"Andaikan saja kita bisa melakukan sesuatu, Sayang. Andai saja kita bisa ..."

"Hei, lebih baik kita bantu mereka ke mobil sekarang. Keadaannya benar-benar tak baik," ujaran itu sudah jelas Robbie tujukan pada anak laki-laki di sebelah kanannya.

Tapi anak itu tak memberikan sahutan, atau bahkan tanggapan sekali pun. Dia hanya mematung. Diam dan tegang. Seakan-akan dia tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan apa pun selain dua wanita muda yang sedang kalut di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tenggorokan Dipper terasa kering, gersang. Dia tidak bergerak. Dia tidak beranjak. Dia tidak berpindah. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, atau pun ajakan sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya juga merasa bersalah, bahkan lebih besar.

Karena dia tahu, hanya dirinyalah, satu-satunya, sungguh satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan sesuatu itu.

* * *

Dipper menggigiti bibir bawahnya hingga berubah putih dan dingin.

Jalan yang mereka tempuh untuk sampai ke rumah sakit terasa seperti jalur untuk menuju ke dunia lain. Panjang yang tak bisa dihitung, struktur yang buruk karena tak pernah disentuh aspal, kelokan-kelokan tajam, dan suram. Senja belum muncul dari sisi barat, tapi entah kenapa pemandangan dari kaca bening di depannya dalam selaput lensanya terlihat sangat gelap.

Terkurung dalam kendaraan berjalan ini, dengan sisa-sisa tangis yang masih jelas terdengar, dengan tak seorang pun yang berniat mengusir rasa takut, bimbang, cemas, gelisah, dan rasa-rasa lain yang tak memiliki kata sebagai penggambarnya.

Ingin sekali rasanya bangunan bertingkat-tingkat itu datang menghampiri mereka, atau benda yang membawa mereka ini dapat meningkatkan kecepatannya berkali-kali lipat, sehingga mereka tak lagi harus menunggu dalam kesengsaraan untuk satu tujuan yang sama, mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Stanford Pines.

Dipper menghela nafasnya, dia juga ingin menangis.

Untungnya, gedung menjulang dengan keseluruhan cat putih itu terlihat setelah waktu yang dirasa Dipper mereka semua akan meledak apabila melakukan perjalanan yang lebih jauh dari ini. Begitu keempat roda berhenti berdecit, yang dia tahu adalah kakaknya langsung mendorong pintu dan membantingnya saat dia keluar, bagaikan panah yang terlepas dari busur, berlari ke arah sebuah ruangan terdekat dari mereka dan langsung masuk.

Ruangan yang dipasangi tulisan Unit Gawat Darurat. Ruangan yang diisi puluhan dokter dan perawat yang siap siaga. Ruangan yang dibangun agak terpisah dari bangunan utamanya, dengan tujuan lebih mudah digapai, agar alasan waktu tak lagi menjadi hal yang mempercepat ajal seseorang. Ruangan yang paling sering menerima pasien dari mobil-mobil ambulans yang sampai dengan sangat terburu-buru. Ruangan pertama tempat orang-orang dengan kondisi mengkhawatirkan dapat memperpanjang harapan mereka.

Dipper menyusul. Mengejarnya bersama dengan dua orang lain di belakangnya.

Keadaan di dalam menyedihkan.

Di satu sudut, kereta-kereta yang di atasnya penuh obat-obat berbotol-botol, berplastik-plastik didorong dengan gerakan cepat. Penuh dengan alat-alat medis, kapas, jarum, perban, gunting, cairan infus, bahkan masker dan tabung oksigen. Banyak kaki-kaki tempat tidur berangka besi sedang menopang tubuh-tubuh lemah dan terluka, begitu rapuh. Meskipun tertutup tirai-tirai tebal yang dipasang sebagai pembatas, tetap saja apa yang sedang terjadi di baliknya dapat diperkirakan dengan jelas. Suara-suara mengaduh dan teriak kesakitan bercampur bersama suara-suara lain yang mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka, juga bersama suara mesin yang menjadi tumpuan kesembuhan mereka.

Di sudut lain, ada orang-orang berseragam yang berjalan cepat dan tak jarang kelihatan berlari mencari dan mengambilkan peralatan lain yang dibutuhkan. Orang-orang berseragam yang sibuk mondar-mandir memanggil dokter yang bersedia untuk menerima korban-korban yang masuk berganti-gantian. Orang-orang berseragam yang keluar-masuk untuk memindahkan mereka yang sudah layak agar tempatnya bisa diisi oleh yang lain.

Di sudut sebelahnya, yang menyisakan sudut-sudut yang sunyi tanpa ada kegiatan, ada orang-orang berseragam yang sedang melakukan semua yang mereka bisa untuk menenangkan ratap tangis dan raungan dari mereka yang menunggu dengan ketakutan penuh.

Di situlah kakaknya berada. Terlihat mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada seorang perawat wanita.

Dipper tak pernah mengira kalau saat ini dia juga merupakan bagian dari mereka.

"Bagaimana?"

Pikirannya yang ditutupi awan kelam membuat gerakan kaki-kakinya melambat. Dua orang di belakangnya mendahuluinya. Tapi melihat tangis Mabel yang kembali pecah sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Stanford Pines? Dia belum sadarkan diri, dan masih koma. Kondisinya sangat parah. Cedera berat pada kepala bagian depan akibat pukulan benda tajam. Ada lagi kerusakan tulang belakang mungkin karena ia sempat terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Selain itu luka-luka lain juga ikut memperparah."

Perawat itu menarik nafas sejenak, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan. Membuat jantung mereka yang menunggu terasa mencelos hingga perut.

"Harapannya kecil sekali untuk dapat pulih. Kalau pun iya, dia pasti akan lumpuh, atau cacat permanen."

Perkataan itu seperti palu besar yang baru saja menghantam kepala Dipper.

 _Lumpuh? Cacat? Dan itu pun hanya kalau dia bisa selamat?_

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang di sebelahnya rupanya sudah lelah menangis dan terus menangis. Air matanya tak lagi mau menetes. Dia yang sudah mendengar itu terlebih dahulu hanya memejamkan matanya, menyingkirkan kesedihan bercampur bersama amarah yang sudah dia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus segera pergi."

Dia membiarkan itu. Juga remasan jari-jari tangan Wendy di kedua bahunya yang berusaha menguatkannya. Juga belaian lembut di helai-helai rambutnya yang dilakukan oleh sebuah tangan besar dari seorang pria yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Namun saat dirinya sadar adik kembarnya sedang mencoba untuk memeluknya, dia menolak. Bagaikan tersengat kalajengking, gadis itu menghindar dan menghempaskan tangan-tangan yang mendekatinya.

Dipper merasa tidak enak. Apalagi saat ulurannya berganti menjadi cengkeraman dengan tenaga yang tak disangka-sangka, yang bukan berasal darinya.

"Aku perlu berbicara sebentar denganmu."

Lirih, sekaligus tegas. Memelas, sekaligus memerintah. Mengajak, sekaligus mengancam. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia rasa dia tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah. Dia juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi paman mereka, sama seperti kakaknya, sama seperti yang lain-lain. Dan dia tadi hanya menunjukkan kalau dia ikut bersedih, tak ada yang aneh. Tapi saat Dipper melihat kedua bola mata kakaknya, ada api emosi yang sedang membakar di sana. Yang tidak biasa ditunjukkan olehnya. Sikap itu membuatnya tak berkutik.

Mabel tak peduli dengan sikap diam adiknya yang menandakan kalau dia tidak mau. Kakinya langsung bergerak menyeret lengan Dipper yang ada dalam genggamannya, membuat langkahnya menjadi terseok-seok. Dua orang lain yang melihat itu, memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Biar bagaimana pun, Dipper dan Mabel adalah orang-orang terdekat Stan yang berada di sini bersamanya. Pasti ada urusan yang tidak diinginkan untuk ikut dicampuri oleh orang lain, atau orang asing seperti mereka.

Ketika mereka sampai ke salah satu sudut ruangan yang tak banyak dilalui orang-orang, gadis itu langsung mendorong adiknya ke tembok, dan mengambil posisi berdiri tepat di depannya, seakan-akan ingin mengunci kemungkinan-kemungkinan perlawanan yang akan dilakukannya.

"Gunakan benda itu, kembalikan masa lalu."

"Apa?!" Dipper benar-benar tidak menyangka kakaknya akan meminta dia melakukan itu. Dengan susah payah, dicobanya untuk menepis tubuh Mabel, tapi kemarahan yang sudah tersulut dalam diri anak perempuan itu membuatnya bertekad sungguh kuat.

"Aku katakan, gunakan benda itu, dan kembalikan masa lalu!"

Intonasi gadis yang biasanya berperangai ceria itu amat memaksa. Tapi Dipper tidak bisa, dan dia tidak mau.

"Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan?! Mengembalikan masa lalu?! Itu artinya aku akan kehilangan saat-saatku bersama Wendy, saat-saat aku memenangkan permainan itu untuknya! Kau tahu dengan pasti kemungkinan hal itu akan terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya hanya seberapa besar!"

"LUPAKAN SOAL GADISMU ITU, DIPPER!" Mabel tak lagi dapat menahan ledakan dalam dirinya, membuat nafasnya terengah-engah seperti orang yang telah berlari sejauh satu kilometer. Untungnya tak ada orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang akan terpancing dengan itu. "Lupakan hal kecil semacam itu untuk keselamatan, keselamatan pamanmu!"

"Kau bilang itu hal kecil?! Tapi hal kecil itu yang mampu membuat Wendy merasa kagum! Tapi hal kecil itu yang berhasil mencegah semua yang menyakitkan yang akan aku alami jika Wendy bersama dengan Robbie! Dan hal kecil itu yang membuat aku bahagia!" entah karena jengah, atau memang karena semua hal yang berkaitan dengan gadis bermata hijau itu tak hanya membuatnya menghalalkan segala cara, sensitif, dan mudah tersinggung, tapi juga lekas marah.

"Lantas, apa yang kau kira akan terjadi setelah Wendy merasa kagum? Apa yang kau kira akan terjadi setelah hal-hal yang akan menyakitimu tidak terwujudkan? Dan apa yang kau kira akan terjadi setelah kau merasa bahagia, Dipper Pines?" Mabel merendahkan kata-katanya, tapi tidak mengurangi paksaan terhadap kehendaknya.

Remaja beriris kambium itu agak tersentak. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan ini sebelumnya.

Keterpakuan adiknya membuat Mabel merasa semakin di atas.

"Kau menginginkan yang jauh lebih besar dari itu. Kau ingin memiliki hatinya. Kau ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Kau ingin mencegah rencana-rencana itu. Kau ingin mengelabui takdir. Kau ingin menipu apa yang sudah digariskan. Tapi sekarang, aku di sini, untuk memberitahukanmu, bahwa ada nyawa seseorang yang harus kau korbankan untuk itu. Sesuatu yang mengikutsertakan orang yang sama sekali tak harus menanggung semua ini. Sesuatu yang bukan diminta dari dirimu."

Mungkin gadis itu benar. Mungkin sebenarnya, itulah yang diinginkannya. Itulah yang diharapkannya saat dia memutuskan untuk melakukan semua ini. Namun tetap saja, dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kita bisa memperbaiki ini. Kita bisa mengulangi masa lalu kembali. Kita bisa melakukan ini sekali lagi, dan mencegah Stan terluka. Kita hanya perlu mencoba dan berjuang lebih dari apa yang sudah kita lakukan."

"Setelah semua ini, tak adakah kau dapatkan sedikit pengertian? Semua yang telah terjadi ini, semuanya ini mencoba memperingatkanmu, bahwa memang kau tak bisa membantah apa yang sudah dan akan terjadi!"

"Yang kumengerti adalah, aku sudah berjuang keras! Dan perjuangan bisa mengalahkan apa pun!"

"Termasuk takdir?"

Mulut Dipper terbungkam. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan kakaknya, dengan jawaban pasti pertanyaan itu, bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal takdir. Gadis itu menginginkannya untuk mengangkat bendera putih.

"Kau mau aku menyerah, Mabel? Itu yang kau mau? Tapi, kenapa?"

 _Kenapa?!_

"Karena ... karena kau bersalah! Kau salah!"

 _Salah karena mencintai seseorang?_

Alasan itu sempat tebersit dari nuraninya, menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang kembali menjalar dengan cepat dan mengambil habis seluruh tenaganya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih lemas karena dugaan yang terlanjur keluar dari dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang di hadapannya melihat perubahan tiba-tiba yang terjadi pada dirinya. Itu juga ikut merubah emosinya. Diangkatnya tangannya yang sempat menekan tembok untuk memagari adiknya, memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Sulit baginya untuk mengatakan ini, karena dia pun tak ingin melihat adiknya sakit hati, tapi dia tahu, jika akhirnya memang harus seperti ini, maka akhiri sajalah.

"Ambisimu itu telah mematahkan kesempatan hidup orang lain. Bukan aku yang memohon, tapi Stan! Dia paman kita, bagian dari keluarga kita, keluargamu! Hidupnya tak akan sama lagi, Dipper!"

"Apa karena ini belum seberapa? Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu ..."

"Sudah, Dipper. Sudah."

Mabel tidak tahan lagi. Jika dia terus berbicara, maka dia pasti akan sesenggukan.

"Sudahi semua ini. Ini bukanlah jalan hidupmu. Kau harus bisa mengikhlaskan dia. Kau bahkan sudah tahu kalau dia akan menikah, kan? Jadi kau akan mencoret takdir orang lain? Dan kau rasa itu pantas?"

Dipper meringis. Pilu itu semakin hebat.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat, anak itu mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menggerakkan lidah.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Biarkan garis hidup membawamu. Biarkan dia menuntunmu. Dia punya yang terbaik untukmu."

Manik mata Mabel jatuh tepat ke dalam manik mata adik kembarnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Jika kaupunya prinsip bahwa cinta itu harus diperjuangkan, alangkah lebih baik jika prinsip itu diiringi dengan pemahaman bahwa tidak semua perjuangan akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Bila itu terasa tidak adil, bisa ditambah dengan pemahaman bahwa tidak ada perjuangan yang berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Sekali pun kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kauperjuangkan, paling tidak kaudapat pengalaman. Bahwa di hidup ini ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, dan salah satunya adalah cinta. Jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Mabel Pines berlalu. Selain Dipper, dia juga butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Berlalu dari anak lelaki yang terenyak setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya itu.

Anak itu tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Tulang belakangnya bergesekan dengan dinding. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Dia tak peduli orang-orang yang melihatnya keheranan, memangnya mereka tahu apa yang dirasakannya?

Logikanya sudah mengaku. Itu benar. Dia harus berhenti. Hanya saja bukannya dia tidak mau, hatinya menolaknya. Sebagai imbasnya, ini sangat sakit.

Tapi apa yang lebih sakit dari luka-luka yang dideritanya pamannya? Apa yang lebih sakit dari mengacaukan hidup orang lain? Apa yang lebih sakit dari merubah takdir orang lain?

Dipper mengeluarkan benda itu dari saku jaketnya, memerhatikannya.

 _Sepertinya ini akan menjadi yang terakhir._

Setetes air jatuh dan menggelapkan secuil warna pada badan benda itu. Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk tetap meneruskan niatnya pada pita yang semakin memanjang.

Dengan kelopak mata yang memejam, Dipper Pines menarik jari telunjuknya dari kaitan logam itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan gerakan perputaran planet biru yang sedang berotasi ini.

 _Hanya saja, itu membutuhkan kesiapan._

* * *

"Maaf, Dipper."

Remaja lelaki yang memang sudah tertunduk itu menekuk lehernya ke bawah semakin dalam. Digenggamnya mawar-mawarnya kuat-kuat, membuat duri-duri mereka sedikit mencuat di atas kertas merah muda yang membungkusnya, menusuk kulitnya. Seharusnya berasa pedih, tapi tangannya seperti mati rasa.

"Tidak. Kau benar. Aku ini memang bodoh. Aku yang bersalah. Harusnya aku tak pernah menggunakan benda itu. Harusnya aku tak mencoba untuk mencari perhatian Wendy. Aku juga harus akui, bahwa harusnya aku tidak mencoba untuk mencuri Wendy dari Robbie. Ini semua salahku."

"Semua yang kulakukan itu salah. Salah besar. Jika aku tidak mencintai Wendy, maka aku tak akan pernah menyusun rencana-rencana gila itu. Jika aku tidak mencintai Wendy, maka aku tak akan melukai Stan. Jika aku tidak mencintai Wendy, maka aku tidak perlu merasakan semua yang sakit ini. Aku ... aku ... aku salah telah mencintainya ..."

Mabel mendesah. Diperhatikannya adik kembarnya baik-baik, kemudian dia maju selangkah. Mengambil salah satu tangannya yang bebas, menggenggamnya.

"Tidak. Tidak begitu. Mencintai seseorang tidak pernah pernah salah. Hanya saja, terkadang dia berlabuh pada orang yang salah."

Gadis itu menyentuh dagu Dipper, membuatnya tak lagi menunduk dan menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kau tidak salah. Perasaan cinta itu tumbuh dan datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa bisa kauatur, tanpa bisa kaucegah, tanpa bisa kautentukan. Kau hanya ingin berjuang untuknya, dan kau juga sudah melakukan semua yang kau bisa untuknya. Jadi di mana letak kesalahanmu?"

Dipper merasa sesak yang menimpa dadanya sedikit terangkat. Tapi dia butuh lebih dari sekedar kata-kata yang terdengar nyaman itu, dan untungnya Mabel bisa paham.

"Aku memikirkan hal yang seperti ini.

Bayangkan saja kau adalah sebuah kapal yang sedang berlayar mengarungi lautan. Lalu kemudian di tengah-tengah pelayaran itu, kau melihat pulau yang sungguh indah, dan kau tentu saja tertarik dengannya, pulau yang kau umpamakan sebagai Wendy. Kau yang sudah sangat tertarik pun berniat untuk memilikinya. Kau tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa untuk sampai ke sana, kau harus terlebih dahulu melewati batu-batu karang yang bisa saja membuat kapalmu menjadi rusak dan kandas. Yang kau tahu hanyalah tiba di sana dan menjadi pemiliknya.

Jadi kau melakukan segala cara, kau mengerahkan semua kemampuan yang kau punya untuk bisa sampai, dan hasilnya tentu saja kau berhasil. Walau dengan kerusakan di mana-mana. Dia lebih indah dari yang terlihat di kejauhan, membuatmu begitu terpukau dan keinginanmu menjadi semakin besar. Hingga akhirnya kau tahu bahwa ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang memilikinya terlebih dahulu, jauh sebelum dirimu sampai, boleh kau bayangkan dia adalah Robbie. Tentu saja kau sangat kecewa. Jadi apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk selanjutnya?"

Dipper diam saja. Dia belum bisa menerima apa yang disampaikan oleh kakaknya, jadi dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

Mabel menghela napasnya berulang kali dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Dia sedang tak memberikan pertanyaan dan menanti jawaban, dia sedang memberi penjelasan. Karena dia juga tahu, ini berat bagi Dipper.

"Kau harus segera pergi dari pulau cantiknya. Kau harus mulai memperbaiki kapalmu yang rusak, agar dapat kembali berlayar. Kau harus segera angkat kaki dari sana. Memang, kau tak perlu menjadi pemiliknya untuk menikmati semua keindahan itu, tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan pemiliknya mengizinkanmu untuk tetap menikmati haknya seperti itu? Sampai kapan kau akan tetap bertahan untuk sesuatu yang tidak memiliki akhir sebagai tujuan?"

Anak lelaki itu masih terpaku. Hanya saja kini dari iris matanya tersorot pengakuan yang mengatakan kalau itu memanglah kenyataan yang ada.

"Perbaikan pada kapalmu membutuhkan proses yang besar. Kau akan menghabiskan tenagamu, waktumu, pikiranmu, kau akan banyak berkorban. Keindahannya akan terus membayangimu. Itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Tapi setelah itu, setelah semuanya selesai, kau akan kembali berlayar. Kau akan menemukan pulau lain. Yang mungkin saja lebih indah dari itu. Kau tidak hanya akan menjadi penikmat sesaat, kau akan menjadi pemiliknya. Dan ingat Dipper, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan pulau lain, kalau kau masih tetap mendamparkan kapalmu di tempat yang salah."

Sorot mata Mabel berubah tajam.

"Cinta memang tidak harus memiliki, tapi dengan begitu dia telah memberimu kejelasan, bahwa yang tidak bisa kau miliki, memang bukan tercipta untukmu. Bahwa yang bukan tercipta untukmu, bukanlah tujuan untuk hidupmu."

Remaja dengan bola mata cokelat itu mengiyakan apa yang telah dikatakan kakaknya tanpa bersuara. Jujur saja, itu melegakan baginya. Dia bisa sedikit terbebas dari himpitan beratnya. Mabel berhasil meyakinkannya kalau memang dari awalnya, inilah yang harus dilakukannya.

Dipper menyelipkan jari-jari tangannya ke balik jaket yang dikenakannya, mengambil benda pengembali masa lalu itu dan langsung melemparkannya hingga menghantam dinding di ujung kamar.

Jika benda itu sama normalnya dengan benda-benda lainnya di dunia, dia sudah pasti tidak bisa lagi digunakan, karena sudah pecah berantakan, sementara pitanya terserak keluar tak beraturan.

"Kau bisa menaruhnya ke tempat sampah sekarang. Aku tak membutuhkan dia lagi."

Mabel agak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh adik kembarnya. Tapi dia langsung menangkap gambaran lain, anak itu begitu yakin. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Jadi kau akan melakukan apa?" kali ini benar-benar berupa pertanyaan.

"Semuanya tak akan berjalan mudah, Mabel. Tak akan terlihat seperti kedipan mata. Tak akan terlihat seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi aku akan mencoba. Mungkin akan tetap sakit, bahkan sangat sakit, tapi aku harus, kan? Aku tak mau membiarkannya terus begini tanpa kejelasan, dan juga akhir. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku urus sendirian."

Gadis itu mengangguk paham. Mengerti.

"Hei, Dipper Pines. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ya. Aku tak bermaksud bersikap sekasar itu padamu waktu kita di rumah sakit. Aku hanya, ya ... merasa agak kesal terhadapmu," kata-kata itu disampaikan dengan berselimut nada penyesalan yang sungguh.

Dipper menaikkan salah satu alisnya, meminta lebih.

"Aku memang bukan filsuf yang baik," Mabel melipat kedua tangannya, "tapi harus kau akui semua yang kukatakan adalah benar adanya."

Lelaki muda itu tersenyum tipis, mengangguk.

"Memang, aku tidak membantah, kan? Dan kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Akulah yang harusnya berbuat begitu."

Sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan melangkah keluar, Dipper sekali lagi berbalik menghadap ke kakaknya.

"Melihatmu marah-marah seperti itu, aku jadi tahu, ternyata di balik sikap kekanak-kanakan dan manjamu itu, kau punya kedewasaan yang menakjubkan. Kau hebat. Kau akan selamanya menjadi kakakku yang terbaik."

Membiarkan Mabel yang salah tingkah dan tersenyum malu-malu itu di dalam kamar, Dipper menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Terdiam di depannya.

Dia memang masih meragukan hatinya.

Tapi kalau dia tak mencobanya, dia tidak akan pernah tahu, kan?

* * *

Sinar pusat tata surya yang satu itu kembali menembus atmosfer Bumi dengan begitu cepat.

Celoteh dan langkah-langkah dari orang-orang di segala penjuru yang menyemarakkan keramaian, mencairkan tenaganya.

Gravitasi memberikan pengaruh yang lebih besar dibanding kemampuan tubuhnya, membuatnya harus lebih memperkuat genggaman jari-jarinya di sekeliling buket mawar itu kalau dia tidak mau benda itu jatuh dan membuat Wendy mengetahui kejutannya.

Dia tahu sekarang, dia jenuh. Juga lelah.

Jika dia pernah berpikir kalau dia tak akan menyerah untuk orang yang dia cintai, itu memang benar.

Tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir saat dia masih ingin bertahan, kenyataan yang pahit mengguncangnya. Kenyataan yang menjelaskan bahwa apa yang dia lakukan memang benar-benar salah.

Saat dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, penderitaan orang lain yang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa menyerangnya.

Orang lain? Tidak, itu pamannya. Keluarganya.

Semakin memperjelas bahwa kesalahan berasal dari pihaknya.

Bayangan pertanyaan kakaknya terlintas. Jadi apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

Membiarkan semua berjalan sesuai apa yang telah ditentukan oleh hukum hidup, dan sama sekali tak lagi mencoba melakukan pencegahan, melakukan penghalangan.

Dipper tahu dengan jelas betapa perihnya hal itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengorbankan orang lain untuk perbaikan hanya demi kepentingannya.

Rasa-rasanya dia memang harus menyerah. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dijadikannya alasan untuk tetap bertahan. Semua yang telah dikatakan kakaknya benar. Dan jika dia beruntung, mungkin 'perjuangan' yang telah dilakukannya ini tak akan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan begitu saja. Lihat saja nanti sampai di mana kebenaran pendapat kakak kembarnya itu dapat membawanya. Yang pasti, itulah yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan.

Remaja dengan iris keping coklat itu menunjukkan buket bunga yang untuk keempat kalinya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, sebelum suasana hati gadis ini semakin memburuk.

Mungkin, melihat kebahagiaannya lagi dapat sedikit menyembuhkan.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" anak itu kehilangan energinya untuk berseru.

Gadis itu memandangi hadiahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang masih sama.

Ternyata tidak dapat berbuat terlalu banyak. Melihatnya seperti ini malah menorehkan luka yang lebih dalam.

Dia tidak akan lagi bisa membahagiakan gadis itu dengan kejutan-kejutan kecilnya, dia tidak akan bisa lagi menghabiskan waktunya bersama gadis itu, dia tidak akan bisa lagi menikmati kegembiraan gadis itu, senyum gadis itu, tawa gadis itu. Dia tidak akan lagi punya kesempatan untuk itu.

Tapi tetap dia akan melepaskannya.

Jadi biarkan dia melakukan ini, agar bisa menjadi hal yang semakin memberatkan pertimbangan lainnya. Agar lebih mudah bagi dirinya untuk mengikhlaskan.

"Wendy, kurasa lebih baik kita ke taman saja sekarang."

"Taman? Bukankah kau ingin mengunjungi pasar ini? Ada banyak sekali gerai menarik di sini, Dipper. Dan aku bisa menunjukkan gerai-"

 _Cukup._

"Tidak, Wendy. Aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya badanku tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak. Aku ingin kita ke taman saja, ya. Bagaimana?"

Wendy memerhatikan anak itu dari ujung kakinya sampai ujung terakhir rambutnya. Wajahnya memang pias dan gerak-geriknya lemah.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Dipper," Wendy meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke atas bahu anak itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mau ke pasar ini juga atas ajakanmu. Aku tahu di mana tempat yang tenang untuk kita berdua. Kau pasti lebih menyukainya."

 _Jika kalian memang tidak berkeinginan untuk berpihak padaku, atau marah karena aku sudah mencuri waktu ini, setidaknya berikan aku kekuatan untuk mengatakan semua yang ingin aku sampaikan pada gadis ini._

 _Sebentar saja._

 _Tolonglah._

 _Aku mohon._

* * *

Bayangan yang jatuh tepat di retinanya dan sinyal yang dikirimkan dari saraf ke otaknya adalah pose dua ekor burung dengan warna bulu cemerlang sedang berpacaran di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar.

Memangnya burung bisa berpacaran? Tentu saja tidak. Mereka hanya hinggap di tempat yang sama dengan jarak yang berdekatan, bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat saling mengenal.

Namun bagi Dipper, pemandangan dan cuitan ribut dari mereka itu seperti sedang mengejeknya.

"Huh, binatang saja memiliki kekasih! Bagaimana dengan dirimu yang bahkan tak akan pernah mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai, padahal dia sudah duduk tepat di sebelahmu?!"

Setelah puas meledeknya, sepertinya mereka tak lagi merasa lelah untuk mengepakkan sayap. Sebentar saja, keduanya sudah terbang menyongsong angin. Suara mereka tak lagi terdengar.

Menyisakan dua manusia yang masih setia dengan sikap diamnya masing-masing.

"Wendy," saat Dipper sudah tak tahan lagi, dia mencoba memecahkan kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka.

"Ya?" gadis itu menoleh.

"Apakah kau tahu, saat pertama kali Ayah dan Ibu memberitahu kalau aku dan Mabel akan menghabiskan liburan kami di sini, aku kesal sekali. Mereka seperti ingin menyingkirkan kami dan tak lagi ingin menganggap kami ini anak-anak mereka. Setibanya sampai di sini, kekesalanku semakin bertambah. Tempat terpencil dan terbengkalai nyaris di dalam hutan, rumah tua untuk tinggal, jalan tanah dan bebatuan, jauh dari apa pun. Maksudku, hei, apa aku harus bergaul dengan kera dan sejenisnya?"

Ternyata dirinya juga adalah seorang aktor yang sangat baik. Dia pantas mendapatkan penghargaan atas keramahan yang terpancar dari setiap kata-katanya itu, yang berhasil menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya saat ini tak jauh berbeda seperti gelas kaca yang sebentar lagi berhadapan dengan lantai, siap pecah.

Nona dengan iris mata daun segar itu tertawa sembari menunduk untuk menyentuh pelan-pelan kelopak salah satu bunga mawar di antara kumpulan yang sedang dipangkunya.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Apa pendapatmu masih seperti itu?"

"Tidak lagi," Dipper menjawab dengan pasti. Matanya menatap ke arah semak-semak rapat yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya, yang menutupi pinggiran parit kering yang mengelilingi taman itu dan menyaring sinar matahari menjadi tak begitu menyengat dan silau.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak semua hal sebaik dan seburuk yang kita duga. Aku pikir kota ini terbuang dan sama sekali tak menarik. Ternyata dia menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia yang belum dapat diungkap oleh siapa pun. Aku pikir Paman Stan itu kuno. Ternyata, baru aku sadari dia adalah orang yang setiap hari menghibur aku dan Mabel. Dengan lelucon-lelucon tak masuk akalnya, dia tetap mencoba membuat kami bahagia. Dengan segala yang dia miliki, dia mencoba untuk tetap membuat kami merasa betah, merasa nyaman. Walaupun kelakuan kami padanya selalu saja tidak menyenangkan, walaupun kami setiap hari membuatnya marah, dia tidak pernah mengusir kami atau memulangkan kami kembali ke California. Dia bahkan bersikap lebih baik dibanding orang tua kami sendiri."

Wendy mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang anak lelaki di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan tentangmu ..." Dipper mengusap tengkuknya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana pemikiranmu tentangku?"

 _Aku jatuh cinta._

"Sedikit berbeda. Ya, sebelum aku melihatmu di toko Paman, aku sudah melihatmu duluan saat aku sedang berada di pantai. Saat itu kau ... terlihat sangat cantik, kau tahu? Aku merasa ... merasa ... sangat kagum padamu."

"Lalu sekarang?"

 _Aku semakin mencintaimu._

"Ternyata persis seperti yang aku pikirkan. Kau sangat baik, ramah, bersahabat, dan kau memperlakukanku seperti layaknya kita sudah lama saling mengenal."

"Benarkah? Kau merasa begitu?"

 _Ini kali pertama aku terlibat dalam perasaan yang seperti ini._

"Ya. Aku merasakan hal yang berbeda denganmu. Maksudku, aku sangat jarang bisa dekat dengan orang lain, selain dengan kakakku sendiri. Jadi untukku, kau lebih dari sekedar teman, bahkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

 _Bahkan lebih dari apa pun._

Dipper tertawa. Berusaha mencegah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menutupi perasaannya, karena memang begitulah rencananya. Dia tidak ingin pengakuan dan pembuktiannya merusak saat-saat terakhirnya, membuat Wendy menjaga jarak dengannya, atau membohonginya, atau yang lebih parah, mengasihaninya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu berbalik pada Wendy Corduroy sekarang.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang aku?"

"Sama sepertimu, Dipper Pines. Sejak dari awal aku memang sudah menyukaimu."

Dipper tersenyum. Kembali dia melambung. Manusiawi jika harapan-harapan itu datang lagi, padahal dia tahu semuanya akan hancur kembali. Tapi dia harus mendengarnya secara langsung. Harus.

"Aku lebih memilih bersamamu dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan dirimu dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Kau tentu tahu apa artinya itu kan?"

"Setelah sejauh itu, sekarang ini apa artiku untukmu?"

Sebenarnya, jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Dipper sama sekali tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya ingin dia tanyakan. Dia sudah tahu dengan jelas apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia merasa dia harus. Sakit yang dia rasakan ketika mendengar hal itu mungkin akan membuatnya lebih paham, dan dengan begitu hatinya bisa menaati logikanya.

Masalahnya, dia tak akan pernah bisa mengira rasa sakit yang untuk kesekian kalinya itu akan terasa seperti apa.

"Sahabat. Atau lebih dari itu. Sahabat sejati. Sahabat karib. Bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya, ya? Aku senang denganmu melebihi dengan yang lain."

"Hanya itu?" Dipper menutupi perasaannya dengan nada bercanda dan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya! Aku kan sudah punya kekasih!" Wendy juga membalas dengan cara yang sama pula.

Tapi bagi Dipper itu tak terdengar hanya seperti sebuah candaan. Dia dapatkan jawabannya.

Dia, Dipper Pines tidak akan pernah menempati tempat yang lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan Robbie Valentino bagi Wendy Corduroy. Jadi untuk apa lagi dia mencoba dan berjuang?

Semuanya sudah pasti.

Semuanya sudah jelas.

Andaikan gadis itu memanglah takdirnya, harusnya dia bisa mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang didapatkan oleh Robbie.

Rasa sakit itu tetap terasa menyengat. Walau dengan begitu, Dipper mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan sikap humornya.

"Iya, Wendy. Kau benar. Dasar! Aku memang agak bodoh."

 _Sangat._

Keduanya tertawa untuk sesaat, yang sebenarnya dimanfaatkan oleh Dipper untuk mencari celah agar dia bisa meredamkan gejolak dalam dirinya.

Setelah menyisakan senyum yang terbentuk di wajah mereka, Dipper menarik nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih, ya. Karena mau menemaniku di sini. Menemaniku makan di restoran kemarin. Menemaniku jalan-jalan, menemaniku mengobrol, menemaniku bermain, menemaniku bercanda, menemaniku tertawa. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya. Aku senang sekali untuk waktu-waktu yang kulewatkan bersamamu, untuk waktu-waktu yang kita lewatkan bersama."

 _Aku tahu ini takkan datang kembali._

Wendy terlihat heran.

"Seorang sahabat akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat sahabatnya bahagia."

 _Termasuk akan membatalkan pernikahannya?_

"Jadi kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu, Dipper."

 _Apa-apaan itu tadi?_  
 _Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?_  
 _Kenapa hal itu bisa terlintas dalam benakku?_

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya sangat ... sangat menghargai itu."

Wendy mengacak-acak helai rambut coklat milik Dipper.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Oh iya, aku lupa bilang padamu, hari pernikahanku sudah dekat. Upacaranya akan dilaksanakan besok di gereja. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada yang lain-lain, tapi aku mau mengundangmu lagi atas nama diriku sendiri. Mungkin saja nanti aku tidak sempat. Jadi, kau mau datang kan?"

 _Ya, Tuhan. Besok?_

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja dia tetap bersikukuh dengan usahanya? Dan hal bodoh macam apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya tadi?

Ingin rasanya Dipper membelah dadanya, mengeluarkan hatinya, dan menginjak-injaknya. Menyuruhnya diam dengan rasa perihnya, menyuruhnya tetap bertahan dengan pilunya. Menyuruhnya untuk bisa menuruti setiap perintahnya.

Ini semua akan berlalu dengan berat, dengan menyakitkan, dengan kepahitan, dengan ketidakrelaan, dengan jutaan perasaan lain yang membawa luka mendalam.

Tapi dia harus bisa. Dia harus mampu. Dia harus kuat.

Wendy memang bukan untuk dirinya.

Dipper menatap Wendy dalam-dalam dengan kedua bola mata cokelatnya, memancarkan pandangan yang tak dapat ditafsirkan oleh gadis bermata zamrud itu.

"Tentu, Wendy. Aku pasti akan datang."

Wendy memang tidak akan pernah tahu apa arti tatapan Dipper yang satu itu, tapi kini dia tahu apa yang dirinya rasakan.

Sama seperti yang telah dikatakannya.

Anak itu berarti untuknya.

* * *

Remaja dengan iris selaras kambium itu memandang ke arah kanan, menghadap lempeng-lempeng kaca yang membentuk hampir seluruh jendela-jendela besar di bangunan indah dan bersejarah ini. Kaca-kaca yang memantulkan bayangannya dengan persis.

Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, ditutup jas hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada, dan sepatu yang tentunya tak jauh berbeda.

Secara kasat mata, dirinya terlihat tampan. Itu yang dikatakan semua orang yang melihatnya. Sebenarnya, ini adalah bentuk ketaatan pada mereka yang menyuruhnya begini, juga untuk mencegah rasa malu pada orang-orang yang akan datang. Karena dia hanya mau berpenampilan seperti ini untuk saat-saat tertentu dan saat-saat istimewa saja.

 _Pernikahan seseorang yang masih sangat dicintainya._

Entahlah, bagi sebagian besar orang mungkin inilah saatnya.

Semuanya masih tak menunjukkan pengurangan yang berarti. Dia tidak berbohong kalau untuk berada di sini, dia butuh perjuangan yang lebih keras dari apa yang sudah dia perbuat.

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan juga olehnya dan oleh kakak kembarnya yang terlihat menarik dengan gaun panjang ungu mudanya, sepatu bertumit warna putih, rambut cokelat yang digulung tinggi di atas tengkuk, bandana, serta sebuah liontin perak, yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, semuanya tak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, Dipper memaksakan diri. Menurutnya, dari sekian banyak hal-hal yang tak bisa dipaksakan itu, ini bukanlah salah satu di antaranya.

Dipper masih tetap melihat ke jendela. Dia tidak bisa menemukan posisi memandang yang lebih baik, apalagi jika di depannya dia sudah tahu dengan jelas ada seorang pemuda bertuksedo yang berdiri di _altar_ bersama dengan seorang pria lain, sedang menanti jantung hatinya untuk sampai di sana. Dan tepat di belakangnya, di baris bangku terdepan, ada kedua orang tuanya beserta ibu dari gadis itu.

Hiruk-pikuk yang terdengar dari seluruh tamu yang mengisi ruangan besar ini pelan-pelan mereda. Masing-masing mengambil tempatnya dan mulai menunggu dengan tenang. Mempertegas kesakralan dalam peristiwa ini.

 _Waktunya hampir tiba._

Tak lama setelahnya, senandung dari sekelompok orang-orang di antara mereka mulai mengalun. Panjang, lembut, dan melenakan. Kedua pintu tertutup di belakang ruangan terbuka. Secara langsung menarik fokus semua orang mengarah ke sana, termasuk dirinya.

Mars pernikahan baru saja dimulai.

Sepasang gadis pengiring mempelai wanita, pembawa cincin, dan beberapa orang lagi berjalan masuk dengan perlahan. Kemudian disusul oleh ratu di hari bahagia ini, beserta pendampingnya.

Dipper menahan napas. Dia terkesiap. Juga kakaknya. Juga pamannya. Juga semua orang yang melihatnya. Juga pengantin laki-lakinya.

"Betapa cantiknya dia ..."

Lihatlah jelmaan bidadari yang sedang menyusuri lorong dengan langkah-langkah gemulainya itu. Terlihat lebih indah dari gaun putih yang dikenakannya. Terlihat lebih indah dibanding bunga yang dipegangnya. Terlihat lebih indah dari hamparan pekat yang tergelar sebagai alas dan penghubungnya. Terlihat lebih indah dari hiasan-hiasan yang berada di sekelilingnya. Terlihat lebih indah dari apa pun juga yang menyambutnya dalam hari pernikahannya ini.

Dan lihatlah kecerahan yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya itu. Dipper tidak yakin kalau gadis itu juga akan sebahagia ini andaikan orang yang menunggunya di depan kemegahan altar itu adalah dirinya.

Kalimat terakhir yang menari di pikirannya itu membuat luka yang sudah ada menjadi lebih dalam. Remaja beriris keping coklat itu semakin memaksa sesuatu yang berdiam dalam dadanya untuk tidak melonjak. Tapi semakin dia memaksa, semakin kuat perasaan itu menolak. Sampai akhirnya dia membiarkannya.

Sebentar lagi, tak sampai hitungan menit lagi, gadis itu akan menjadi milik orang lain. Dan kalau diingat-ingatnya lagi, sampai detik ini pun dia belum mengakui perasaannya. Ini hanya akan terjadi sekali saja seumur hidupnya. Jadi, apakah masih bisa jika dilakukannya sekarang? Saat gadis itu menyusuri lorong yang akan membawanya ke depan altar? Saat gadis itu menyusuri penghubung yang akan mengantarkannya pada calon suaminya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Wendy Corduroy."

Ternyata masih, karena dia tidak dapat mencegahnya, hampir seluruhnya berada di luar kesadarannya. Anak itu mengerjap setelah dia tahu lidahnya baru saja membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat pelan. Untungnya masih terkendali, dan sama sekali tak menarik perhatian. Namun detik berikutnya dia sadar, perhatian orang-orang sudah tertarik pada sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengagetkan.

Setelah kelopak matanya membuka, dia melihat apa penyebabnya.

Perempuan itu berhenti berjalan. Di lorong.

Ya, karena di tengah-tengah rasa senang yang memenuhi dirinya, tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan dingin dan kaku yang datang menghampiri. Wendy tidak tahu apa dan mengapa, yang dia tahu dingin dan kaku itu bukan kegugupannya, tapi sesuatu yang berasal dari orang lain. Hingga mampu membekukan kedua kakinya.

 _Kenapa kau berhenti?_

Wendy berpaling pada Dan Corduroy, ayahnya, yang masih menggandeng lengan kanannya. Melihat keyakinan yang terpancar pada zamrud ayahnya, memastikan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasi semata. Sebelum semua orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dia kembali memantapkan pendirian, keputusan, dan langkahnya. Sampai ayahnya menyerahkannya pada Robbie. Sampai keduanya berdiri bersama menghadap altar.

Apa hanya dia yang menyadari kalau gadis itu berhenti tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan bisikannya? Apa artinya itu ... apa mungkin ...

 _Tidak. Tidak berarti apa-apa._

Dugaan yang berasal dari hatinya, dibantah oleh logikanya sendiri. Rasa pupus yang bercampur dengan sakit membuat Dipper tertunduk. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan kata-kata yang berkumandang di setiap jengkal ruangan ini. Tapi tetap saja, ada yang masih jelas terdengar saat kedua tangan mereka saling memegang.

"Robbie Valentino, bersediakah kau, di hadapan-Nya dan disaksikan oleh jemaat, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kirimu yang sedang kau pegang sekarang? Apakah kau berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidupmu? Bersediakah kau?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Wendy Corduroy, bersediakah kau, di hadapan-Nya dan disaksikan oleh jemaat, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, pria di sebelah kananmu yang sedang kau pegang sekarang? Apakah kau berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidupmu? Bersediakah kau?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Semoga Dia menyatukan hatimu tanpa henti dalam ikatan kasih yang murni.

Semoga anak-anakmu membawa kebahagiaan hingga akhir waktu.

Semoga damai dari-Nya berdiam dalam hati dan keluargamu. Semoga kau siap dan bersedia untuk menolong dan memberi kenyamanan, kepada setiap orang yang membutuhkan. Semoga janji berkat yang menghibur orang lain tetap ada padamu.

Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaan dan kepuasan di dalam pekerjaanmu. Semoga masalah sehari-hari tidak akan menyebabkanmu menjadi gelisah. Semoga hasrat duniawi yang kuat tidak mendominasi hidupmu. Semoga hatimu mengutamakan hal-hal yang baik yang akan mengantarkanmu pada kehidupan surgawi.

Semoga Dia memberkatimu dengan kebahagian dalam tahun-tahun yang akan kau hidupi bersama. Dan setelah kau melayani-Nya di dunia dengan taat, maka Dia akan menyambutmu dalam kerajaan-Nya yang kekal.

Semoga Dia memberkatimu. Sekarang, selalu, dan sepanjang segala masa.

Amin."

Remaja muda itu tak lagi berani untuk mendongak. Setelah penukaran cincin sudah dilakukan, akan lebih baik bagi dirinya jika dia tidak melihat ciuman pertama mereka di depan altar sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang telah berikrar untuk selama-lamanya, sampai maut memisahkan.

 _Selesai sudah._

 _Batas itu runtuh sepenuhnya._

Seketika melodi yang mengalun meredakan seluruh emosi orang-orang yang sempat tersebar di ruangan besar itu. Gesekan pada senar biola beserta petikan dawai gitar menyatu menciptakan irama yang menggetarkan hati. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata berselimut kaca bening sekarang, menunggu kejadian indah yang sudah diperkirakan dari awal lagu yang dapat dibaca. Kejadian langka dari lagu yang sebenarnya tidak biasa dinyanyikan dalam gedung suci ini. Tetapi, karena keinginan besar yang semakin meluluhkan, semua orang mengizinkan lagu itu disenandungkan dalam gereja. Cerminan komitmen teguh seorang pria kepada wanitanya, siapa yang mampu menolaknya?

Dari berpuluh-puluh pasang mata itu, masih ada sepasang mata miliknya yang berkaca-kaca karena emosi yang tidak sesuai.

Setelah harapannya hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya, usahanya belum juga memberikan pengaruh besar. Memang, dirinya sangatlah bodoh jika dia berharap saat Wendy berhenti memajukan kakinya di lorong bernuansa putih itu, gadis itu akan berbalik kembali, dan berlari mendapatkannya. Tapi logikanya selalu saja berlawanan dengan hati. Dan dia tidak bisa mencegah itu semua. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu menginjak habis pertanyaan "Mengapa Wendy sempat berhenti?" dan alasan yang baginya mungkin ikut menyertai, yang berkeliaran di kepalanya. Berkali-kali dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Wendy sudah bahagia bersama dengan Robbie. Bahwa dia akan bahagia selama gadis itu juga demikian.

Perasaan gembira yang dipaksakan rupanya tidak terlalu mampu menutupi keadaan sebenarnya yang amat memilukan. Perasaan yang bahkan sudah menghasilkan tetesan yang menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya saat ini.

Tidak, dia tidak akan membuka topeng kepura-puraannya sekarang meskipun itu semakin membuatnya pedih. Dipper tetap ingin terlihat kuat, di depan semua orang, di depan orang yang dicintainya, di depan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah cukup untuk dirinya. Dia tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah digariskan, apa yang sudah ditakdirkan. Dia harus belajar untuk menerima.

Remaja beriris kambium itu mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menegakkan dirinya, untuk kemudian bersama dengan yang lain terlarut dalam romansa ini.

 ** _Not sure if you know this  
But when we first met  
I got so nervous  
I couldn't speak_**

Inikah yang ingin disampaikan Robbie Valentino saat Wendy Corduroy sudah resmi menjadi miliknya?  
Ternyata sama saja.

Itukah yang lelaki itu rasakan saat pertama kali melihatnya?  
Karena itu jugalah yang dirasakannya.

Bukankah Wendy benar-benar yang terindah, sampai mampu memikat keduanya hingga mereka tidak bisa lagi berpaling darinya?

 _ **In that very moment**_  
 _ **I found the one, and**_  
 _ **My life had found**_  
 _ **Its missing piece**_

Iya. Kesamaan lagi.

Pada saat itu Dipper Pines benar-benar mengira bahwa Wendy Corduroy adalah cinta sejatinya. Bahwa gadis berambut merah itu adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Bahwa dia telah menemukan bagian hilang yang akan dicarinya selama dia masih menghirup nafas di dunia ini. Belahan jiwanya. Pendamping hidupnya.

Tapi setelah itu, dia terhempas dari awan tinggi yang dibangunnya sendiri. Tersadar bahwa itu semua hanya sebatas impian, yang tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan sebanyak apa pun dia berharap tentang kesemogaan. Garis hidup berbuat lain. Takdir berkata lain.

Karena mereka hanya bermaksud memberikan itu semua pada Robbie.

Membuatnya tak bisa lagi bertahan dengan kesesakan ini.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Bergerak, langkah kakinya mengarah keluar. Jauh dari semua yang sedang terjadi.

Walaupun logika untuk merelakan menahannya, walaupun kesopansantunan menghalaunya, walaupun setiap desahan yang menggumamkan betapa indahnya momen di mana mempelai pria bernyanyi di hadapan mempelai perempuan dengan setulus hati seakan-akan ingin menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di dalam, dia tidak sanggup.

 ** _So, as long as I live  
I love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white_**

 ** _And from now 'til my very last breathe  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white_**

Janji dan pengakuan yang benar-benar mengagumkan itu masih tertangkap oleh kedua telinganya, namun tetap saja menggiringnya untuk terus berjalan. Janji dan pengakuan yang sebenarnya mewakili segenap kemauan terdalamnya.

Betapa inginnya dia mengatakan bahwa gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya hari ini.

Betapa inginnya dia akan kondisi di mana dialah yang berdiri di altar itu berdampingan dengan Wendy, berhadapan dengannya, mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan itu bersamanya, memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya, mencium bibirnya, memegang tangannya, menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya, memproklamirkannya ke seluruh dunia, bahwa gadis itu adalah gadisnya, bahwa wanita itu adalah miliknya, bahwa Wendy Pines adalah istrinya.

Tapi itu tidak akan pernah mungkin untuk terjadi. Tidak akan pernah.

Oh, ayolah! Dia sudah amat lelah terperangkap dalam imaji yang tak butuh waktu berlama-lama untuk menjadi uap tak berbekas!

Dia harus segera keluar. Berharap setelah ini semua rasa sakit itu akan segera menghilang, atau kalau perlu dia yang akan menghilangkan dirinya.

Terbayang di benaknya satu-satunya tempat yang setia, mungkin sampai kapan pun, menampung seluruh kesedihannya.

Dia akan ke sana.

Tidak dipikirkannya lagi seisi gereja yang membagi konsentrasi mereka yang tadinya hanya tertuju pada pengantin atas kepergian tiba-tibanya. Tidak dipikirkannya lagi pamannya dan satu dua orang lain yang cukup mengenalinya memandanginya sampai tak kelihatan lagi di pintu dengan keheranan. Tidak dipikirkannya lagi kakaknya yang langsung menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berharap dia akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak dipikirkannya lagi sang mempelai perempuan yang rupanya memerhatikan kepergiannya meski manik matanya masih terfokus pada nyanyian indah dari suaminya yang berdiri di depannya ini. Langsung saja angannya pun ikut terbang.

 _Kenapa?  
Kenapa Dipper Pines keluar?  
Apa dia tidak ingin melihat pernikahanku?  
Apa dia tidak ingin ikut di saat bahagiaku?  
Apa ada yang salah?  
Apa ada yang kulakukan menyakiti perasaannya sampai dia berbuat begitu?_

Wendy teringat pada beberapa menit yang lalu di mana dia hampir saja tiba di penghujung masa untuk memulai hidup barunya. Akal sehatnya mengatakan sesuatu. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

 _Apa dia yang mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk mencoba menahanku?_

 ** _Tonight_**

* * *

Dipper Pines duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di atas hamparan pasir yang masih terasa hangat di antara sela-sela jari kakinya.

Masih terasa hangat, walau pusat tata surya sudah lama tertidur di balik lembaran langit gelap. Masih terasa hangat, walau kerlip-kerlip kecil mulai muncul mendampingi indah sang penerus terangnya. Masih terasa hangat, walau hembusan angin malam mulai menggerayangi kulit pucatnya, berusaha menusuk tulang-belulangnya.

Mungkin semua masih terasa hangat hanya karena kemampuan mereka menyerap dan menyimpan panas mentari sangat luar biasa.

Atau, mungkin semua masih terasa hangat karena setelan hitam resmi yang hingga kini dengan setia melekat menutupi tubuhnya, meski sepatunya dia telantarkan dekat bebatuan. Mungkin, semua masih terasa hangat, karena kesedihan masih menggelayutinya, membuat rongga kepalanya panas mengulang potongan-potongan gambar yang selalu menjatuhkan semangat hidupnya setiap kali dia mengingatnya. Membuat dadanya terbakar karena rasa pilu yang sama tetap menghancurkannya berulang-ulang tanpa bisa dicegah. Membuat tubuhnya melepuh akan sakit dan terpaksa harus menikmatinya. Sendirian.

Mungkin semua masih terasa hangat, karena air bening yang tumpah dari kedua kelenjar di balik kelopak matanya tak mampu lagi membangun benteng pertahanan, membuat aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipinya.

Air mata itu juga menekan ingatannya pada Wendy dan Robbie. Baguslah, jangan sampai dia semakin parah.

Debur ombak berbuih putih masih mencuri seluruh fokus pandangnya. Lambaian pohon kelapa masih membuainya untuk tetap tidak beranjak.

Dia pun tidak ingin berpaling, kalau saja tidak ada suara gadis yang terus terngiang di setiap detik hari-hari yang dia lewati itu merambat di udara sampai ke indera pendengarannya, sampai ke lubuk hatinya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga dirimu."

Terdengar lembut dan amat menenangkan. Mungkin Dia memberikan kuasa pada Wendy Corduroy untuk bisa membaca hatinya, dan memunculkan usaha agar bisa sedikit meredakan kekacauan yang ada di sana.

Bagaikan sebuah manekin, remaja itu membiarkan iris matanya tetap tertuju ke depan, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan, karena dia tahu semakin dia melihat gadis itu, semakin dia dekat dengan kehadirannya, semakin tumbuh harapan tololnya, semakin besar kegagalannya, semakin sakit dirinya.

"Kumohon. Jangan seperti itu. Berbicalah padaku, Dipper. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Anak itu mengusap alur yang melintas di kedua pipi pucatnya. Mencoba untuk menghadapi situasi dengan bumbu kedewasaan. Dia sudah memaksa dirinya untuk melepaskan, mestinya dia juga harus bisa memperlihatkannya. Jika memang terasa sakit, dan dia ingin melampiaskannya, dia juga harus tahu kalau gadis itu bukanlah tempatnya. Semua yang terjadi di luar kekuasaannya, dan gadis itu tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Dipper menarik nafasnya dalam, sebelum dia berbalik dengan senyum yang berasalkan kekuatan entah dari mana kepada Wendy.

"Aku hanya ingin sendirian. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Frasa terakhir itu sudah terlalu sering ikut dalam perkataannya, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar mewakili keadaannya.

"Harusnya saat ini kau bersama dengan-"

"Lupakan soal aku dan Robbie, Pines. Pikirkan dirimu. Kau sama sekali tidak kembali setelah keluar saat upacara di gereja, ini sudah sangat malam. Menurutmu, bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir?" kegelisahan masih kental terdengar dalam kalimat gadis bermata zamrud itu.

Dipper sangat berterima kasih padanya karena mau mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tapi bukan itu yang dia inginkan.

Merasa belum sempurna diperhatikan, Wendy memegang bahu remaja beriris kambium itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membuatnya tegak menatap ke arahnya.

"Lihat aku, Dipper. Lihat ke dalam mataku."

Tegas dan penuh penekanan. Ketika iris mereka berdua kembali bertemu, Dipper menahan nafasnya. Rasa itu sudah berbeda.

Ketika mata-mata indah itu bertemu untuk yang pertama kali, Dipper diliputi kesenangan yang luar biasa. Harapan barunya dimulai dari sana.

Tapi saat ini, saat pertemuan kembali ini, semuanya sudah sirna. Hilang bersama sinar matanya yang mulai meredup.

Dipper ingin sekali menunduk, memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Wendy membuatnya sangatlah lemah.

Gadis beriris klorofil itu sempat melihatnya. Kilasan cahaya yang tiba-tiba hilang dari bola mata anak lelaki di hadapannya. Dia semakin meyakini dugaannya.

"Dipper, apa kau tidak senang dengan pernikahanku?

Apa itu karena ... karena ...

karena kau mencintaiku?"

Dipper tidak menghembuskan napas yang ditahannya. Dia tidak heran jika setelah ini dia dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat dengan laporan kekurangan pasokan oksigen dan kesalahan dalam proses pernapasan.

Pertanyaan Wendy tadi membekukan tubuhnya.

Apa Wendy mampu mendengar bisikan frekuensi infrasoniknya saat tadi dia berada di gereja?

Apa benar Wendy berhenti karena dirinya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" suaranya berubah serak.

Dia tahu perkataannya barusan membuktikan keakuratan jawaban dari pertanyaan Wendy. Dia tidak memedulikannya lagi. Memangnya dia bisa bertahan sampai kapan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu akankah dia bisa mengulangi saat di mana mereka berdua saja berbicara seperti ini, ataukah ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Wendy tersenyum. Lega karena pada akhirnya Dipper mau membuka perasaannya pada dirinya. Lega karena anak itu akhirnya tak perlu lagi berpura-pura yang sebenarnya hanya menyakitkannya saja. Lega karena akhirnya dia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Aku mendengarkanmu. Apa kau pikir gadis sepertiku ini tak mampu mendengarkan hal-hal seperti itu?"

Wendy meragukan dirinya. Dia tahu dia tidak mungkin bisa dengan jelas mendengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Dipper, tapi dia berhenti berjalan di lorong itu karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh sanubarinya. Sesuatu yang mengatakan kalau ada orang lain yang sedang berdarah-darah. Orang lain yang sebenarnya sangat dekat dengannya. Sesuatu yang mengatakan orang itu sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat dia menikah.

Sesuatu yang mengatakan kalau orang itu mencintainya. Sesuatu yang mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah Dipper Pines.

"Dipper, aku ..."

"Tidak. Jangan. Jangan berpikir seolah-olah kau berbuat salah. Kau tidak salah. Aku yang bodoh. Pantas aku menanggungnya," Dipper dengan cepat memotong perkataan Wendy sebelum dia tertular luka yang dirasakannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin bilang ... kalau aku hanya ... hanya ... terlalu tua untukmu ... aku tidak pantas ..." Wendy sebenarnya tidak ingin sama sekali menyampaikan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin mencoba segala cara untuk memulihkan perasaan Dipper, tapi sepertinya yang satu ini jelas salah.

Karena Dipper menatapnya dengan artian, "Karena itu? Benarkah hanya karena itu? Kau harus tahu bahwa cinta tak pernah memandang usia, Wendy."

Gadis berambut merah itu ingin sekali menarik perkataannya, menyesal mengapa pikirannya sempat berkata bahwa yang satu itu baik dan bisa membuat anak itu jadi sedikit membaik.

Dia tidak akan lagi memberi kesempatan pada logika dan akal budinya untuk berkata-kata, dia hanya akan membiarkan hatinya meneruskan dan berbicara sesuai dengan apa yang dia mau.

"Dipper ... kau tahu sampai kapan pun kita tidak akan bisa bersama kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu. Aku memang harus tahu."

"Kau, aku, kita tidak bisa melawan apa yang sudah ditentukan. Kau harus percaya bahwa ... ini adalah suratan. Garis hidup itu ada dan takdir itu nyata."

Itu persis seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya. Seandainya saja semua berjalan semudah yang dia dengar.

Remaja beriris keping coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Masih menunggu.

"Aku mencintai Robbie. Aku sangat mencintainya. Semua orang berhak mendapatkan cinta sejatinya masing-masing, kan?"

Bukan maksud Wendy memperburuk anak lelaki yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini, sama sekali bukan. Namun tak jarang kejujuran itu menyakitkan.

"Kami berdua saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk bersatu. Tapi kurasa ... kami hanya sedang menjalani apa yang memang harusnya kami jalani. Menjalani apa yang Dia suruhkan ...

Jika aku memaksakan diriku untukmu, dan kau tetap memaksakan aku padamu, aku hanya akan semakin melukai dirimu. Kita akan sama-sama sakit karena kita bukan tercipta untuk satu dengan yang lain. Kau tahu itu kan? Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Wendy sadar suaranya semakin memudar ditelan angin pantai. Tercekat air mata.

Dia tahu bagaimana ada di posisi Dipper Pines sekarang, dia bisa merasakannya. Dan dia tidak ingin remaja muda itu mengalaminya.

Kenapa dia bisa?

Karena harus diakuinya anak lelaki itu telah menempati ruang khusus dalam hatinya. Ruang tersendiri baginya.

Yang bukan hanya diakibatkan secuil rasa kasihan, namun karena Wendy telah menganggapnya lebih dari orang baik yang pernah singgah di hidupnya yang dia panggil teman, atau orang berharga yang melewati suka duka hidup bersamanya yang dia panggil sahabat.

Semua itu karena ada rasa sayang yang tumbuh dari dirinya pada anak itu. Rasa sayang yang berbeda dirasakannya jika itu pada orang lain, baik orang-orang terdekatnya, baik ayah dan ibunya, baik itu pada Robbie Valentino sekali pun.

Rasa sayang yang juga bukan berasal dari perasaan cinta.

Dipper sangat terkejut melihat gadis itu menangis.

 _Apa kelakuan 'buruk' ini menyusahkannya?_

Mana mungkin dia sanggup melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis? Meskipun dia tahu dia sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk menjaganya, baik di awal maupun sekarang, tapi tetap dia tidak akan membiarkan satu pun butiran kristal itu jatuh dari matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku? Baik, aku pulang sekarang. Tapi, tolong jangan menangis. Jangan menangis, Wendy. Aku mohon."

Tangannya terangkat hendak menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah eloknya, tapi belum lagi sempat dia menggapainya, ada tangan halus lain yang menahannya, mengembalikan tangan miliknya lagi ke bawah.

Kelima jari Wendy yang salah satunya berhiaskan logam emas putih berbentuk lingkaran dengan batu berlian di tengahnya, menyatu dengan kelima jari tangan kanannya. Sentuhan hangat mulai menjalar dari kedua telapak yang saling menggenggam, menuju ke seluruh sisi tersembunyi dirinya. Mengalahkan rasa hangat terlebih dahulu yang menuaikan perih.

Sedikit menyembuhkan, hanya sedikit, tapi bisa membentuk senyuman walau tak selepas biasanya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku melanjutkan ini."

Senyuman Dipper itu menenangkan diri Wendy yang terengah-engah.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menangis? Karena ... aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini ... aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit hati seperti ini ... aku tidak ingin melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini. Apalagi penyebab kau begini adalah aku. Rasanya menyesal sekali aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghiburmu ..."

Wendy tidak peduli tetesan dari konjungtiva bertambah deras. Genggaman yang semakin erat antara dirinya dengan Dipper membuatnya kuat.

"Kau tahu karena apa?" Wendy menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas menyentuh pipi Dipper. Sebelum dia benar-benar melanjutkan, dia membiarkan keheningan yang tenteram mengisi kosongnya waktu. Membiarkan telapak tangannya mengelus pelan kulit pucat remaja yang mencintainya itu.

"Karena aku sayang padamu, Dipper Pines. Aku sangat sayang padamu."

Angin datang kembali memasuki sepi.

Keduanya ingin mengecap seluruh kegembiraan saat-saat ini tanpa ada yang terlewatkan, sebelum benar-benar menanggapi.

Hangat. Satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan remaja beriris kambium itu saat ini.

Lebih hangat dibanding amarahnya yang terkoyak-koyak. Lebih hangat dari kulit yang saling bersentuhan di tangan dan pipinya.

Hangat yang membawa kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah mampu diceritakannya dengan kata-kata yang dimengerti manusia yang tercantum dalam kamus apa pun.

"Mungkin, bukan rasa sayang seperti aku mencintai Robbie. Bukan rasa sayang seperti aku mencintai keluargaku. Bukan rasa sayang seperti untuk orang-orang lain, tapi rasa sayang yang lebih dari itu ..."

Wendy agak mengangkat bahunya. Dia juga tidak terlalu bisa menjelaskannya.

"Saat kemarin kau memberikan bunga mawar merah itu untukku, aku sungguh tersanjung denganmu. Semuanya semakin kuketahui waktu kita berdua di taman sore itu. Aku tahu dalam waktu singkat ini, aku baru saja menemukan orang lain yang sangat berarti untukku.

Ingin rasanya aku tetap menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. Bersamamu itu menyenangkan. Kau selalu saja bisa membuatku bahagia. Aku tak perlu berlama-lama untuk merasa aman di dekatmu, nyaman di sisimu.

Setelah semua ini, terlepas dari semua ini, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berhenti sampai di sini.

Tetaplah seperti ini, karena aku membutuhkanmu. Sangat membutuhkanmu."

Wendy menghapus cepat air mata yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin masih ada unsur kesedihan ketika dia mengatakan hal ini.

"Aku berani bersumpah, kalau sampai akhir hayatku nanti, aku akan tetap mencintai Robbie Valentino, apa pun yang akan terjadi. Selamanya."

Wendy mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Dipper, menyentuhkan kening mereka tanpa celah.

"Tapi aku juga berani bersumpah, lelaki yang berdiri di depanku ini, tetap memiliki rasa sayangku sampai kapan pun. Dia tidak perlu mencegahku, karena sebelum dia meminta, aku sudah menyediakan tempatnya jauh di hati kecilku, baginya sendiri, untuk dapat tinggal. Juga untuk selamanya."

Remaja berambut batang pohon itu menghembuskan nafas perlahan-lahan. Lambat laun, tapi pasti, bagaikan obat merah yang dibubuhkan pada jiwanya, semuanya tiba-tiba saja terasa jauh lebih baik. Rasa sakit yang tak berperikemanusiaan yang menghantam dirinya pelan-pelan mereda. Emosi yang meluap-luap kembali diam dengan tidak melakukan perlawanan. Semuanya kembali dalam kedamaian semula. Mengunci organ di balik kelopak matanya untuk berhenti menghasilkan hujan.

Meneguhkan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusannya. Membantunya untuk berdiri tegak dan tetap, tak lagi terombang-ambing dalam khayalan bodoh.

Dia tahu dirinya sanggup. Cepat atau lambat.

 _Rupanya memang hanya kaulah yang aku butuhkan._

"Tak bisa kukatakan betapa gembiranya aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu, Wendy. Kini aku tak lagi membenci diriku sendiri."

Dipper tertawa hambar.

"Apakah ini seperti baru saja kau memintaku untuk memulai penantian agar hatimu itu terbuka cukup lebar sehingga sayang dapat berubah menjadi cinta?"

Dipper tidak mengatakan itu dengan perasaan mendalam layaknya sebelum ini terjadi. Dia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sepenuhnya.

Wendy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ini seperti aku baru saja memintamu untuk memulai penantian agar hatimu dapat sepenuhnya berpindah dariku, berpaling dariku. Aku sedang tak memerangkapmu dalam harapan semu. Kau akan menemukan takdirmu sendiri, Dipper Pines. Aku percaya yang akan jauh lebih baik dariku. Dan dia bukan aku."

Garis bibirnya tertarik. Itu sudah cukup. Cukup untuk menyatakan semuanya sudah benar. Semuanya sudah berjalan seperti yang seharusnya.

Wendy menopang leher Dipper, membuat anak itu memandang lurus-lurus ke kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi janji jangan melupakanku, ya?"

"Tak akan."

"Aku harap kau juga tak akan melupakan ini."

Dengan tempat sesunyi ini, dengan latar waktu yang menyiratkan kemesraan ini, dengan rasa yang sebesar ini, dengan hanya berdua saja seperti ini, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam sekarang ini, dengan posisi seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang tak menyisakan kehampaan ini, apa yang bisa terjadi?

Wendy Corduroy memiringkan wajahnya ke wajah Dipper Pines. Semakin dekat, hingga membuat kedua insan itu bersatu sekarang.

Membiarkan kedua pasang bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Begitu lekat.

Membuat darah dalam pembuluh remaja muda berambut batang pohon itu berhenti berdesir. Membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Membuatnya tidak mampu lagi melewatkan udara dengan mulus untuk membuat sistem tubuhnya tetap berfungsi.

Apalagi saat mereka semakin menegaskan fakta yang sudah jelas.

Beralaskan hamparan permadani putih sepanjang jarak pandang memungkinkan, dipayungi langit malam yang sudah hitam seluruhnya, mereka berciuman.

Ya, mereka. Dipper Pines dengan Wendy Corduroy.

Saat bibir mereka saling berhadapan, Dipper tak bisa menarik dirinya. Ini juga bukan permintaannya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingkarinya. Meski bukan lagi karena cinta yang dimilikinya, tetap saja ada yang membuat dia bergejolak.

Memberatkan mata mereka untuk terpejam.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut. Dipper bahkan tak mengira rasa bibir bisa selembut itu.

Ada segelintir rasa yang mengikuti dirinya ketika dia melakukan ini, tapi itu bukanlah sentuhan yang mendorong munculnya hawa nafsu.

Kedua pasang bibir itu hanya saling memagut. Untuk saling berbagi ketenangan, tanpa desahan, tanpa berniat melakukan tekanan, tanpa menanti balasan, atau lumatan kasar, atau gigitan, atau hisapan, atau perseteruan dengan lidah, atau memasuki hal-hal lainnya yang lebih dari itu.

Remaja beriris kambium itu merasa dia baru saja menghentikan rotasi Bumi yang sedang berputar. Menghentikan kemajuan pada jarum jam. Menghentikan pergerakan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Karena saat ini, yang dapat dia rasakan hanyalah betapa manisnya bibir merah Wendy yang bagaikan belahan buah Delima itu merekat di bibir ranumnya.

Dia tak perlu susunan acara resmi untuk mengatur terjadinya hal ini. Dia tidak memerlukan amanah takdir dan garis hidup mereka berdua untuk menggenapkan hal ini. Karena mereka melakukannya dengan perasaan yang murni tanpa dipaksakan.

Dia tak perlu alunan musik untuk mengiringi mereka. Karena angin yang berhembus terus bersenandung meniupkan kegembiraan tanpa batas.

Dia tak perlu semua orang di gedung itu untuk menontonnya. Dia tak perlu para petinggi gereja itu menyaksikannya. Dia tak perlu kakaknya, pamannya, atau siapa pun yang berada di sana untuk ikut melihatnya.

Birunya ombak laut yang bergelung, dedaunan yang bergoyang, kedipan bintang-bintang, dan indah cahaya sang rembulan sudah menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian itu. Sampai kapan pun akan terus begitu.

Dan dia juga tak memerlukan altar, karena pantai ini adalah tempat di mana semua pengalamannya itu di mulai, di sini jugalah dia akan mengakhirinya.

Setelah selang waktu yang tak dapat lagi mereka hitung, Wendy melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan lambat. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi sepertinya harus. Itulah mengapa dia tidak langsung melepaskan remaja itu, tapi mendekapnya dalam pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya di bahunya.

 _Aku menyimpannya untuk kali yang kedua pada orang yang tepat._

Masih dengan mata terpejam, anak lelaki berambut selaras keping coklat itu mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Pernahkah kau alami ciuman yang tidak didasari oleh cinta dan keinginan duniawi? Karena yang baru kurasakan adalah kasih sayang yang tulus."

Wendy tertawa lirih dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Ya, mungkin karena itu adalah buktinya."

Masih berpelukan dan mengabaikan detik, menit, juga jam yang terbuang percuma.

Tidak, tidak percuma kalau batin mereka dapat utuh seperti sedia kala.

"Kita pulang sekarang? Aku yakin pasti yang lain juga mencemaskanmu."

Dipper menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyumnya yang sekarang mungkin tak akan pernah lagi tertanggalkan.

Walaupun ini berakhir, Tuhan masih menciptakan memori agar dapat terus menghidupkannya.

Dia akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun melepaskan cinta pertamanya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Dia akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun beralih akan terus menorehkan kesakitan tersendiri, tapi dengan keinginan dan keyakinan yang tak luput dari usaha, itu akan segera tercapai.

Dia akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun Wendy mencintai Robbie. Meskipun Wendy tak pernah memiliki cinta itu untuknya. Meskipun dia tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk merasakannya.

Dia akan baik-baik saja. Karena kenyataan yang tak pernah dipikirkannya, jauh lebih indah dari kebahagiaan yang dikhayalkannya.

Dia akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Wendy Corduroy menyayanginya.

* * *

Dipper sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengatur mimik wajahnya agar tak menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada dan menunggu di dalam toko. Tapi tetap saja ketelitian kakaknya dapat dengan mudah menimbulkan sikap yang terlalu mendramatisir.

"DIPPER PINES! Demi Tuhan, kau dari mana saja, hah?! Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup! Aku takut sekali terjadi apa-apa padamu!" Mabel berlari memeluk adik kembarnya.

"Kau ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Sudah ah Kak, aku lelah," walau dengan lemas dia menjawab, tetap saja lengkungan bibirnya tertahan.

Pria lain yang berada di sana memilih untuk lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis berambut merah yang mengikuti Dipper dari belakang. Wajahnya yang sedikit lebih merona dan kelopak matanya yang bengkak baginya cukup mengundang tanda tanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?"

"Aku baik, Robbie. Aku baik. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak baik setelah melewati hari yang luar biasa ini?" arah mata Wendy bukan hanya tertuju pada suaminya tapi juga pada anak lelaki di seberang sana. Kebahagiaan tadi lagi-lagi diingatkan dan membuat Dipper yang menyadarinya tersenyum lebih lebar, nyaris tertawa.

Mabel menjentikkan jarinya ke hidung Dipper karena perlakuannya yang tak biasa bahkan cenderung aneh itu.

"Ada apa, Kak? Kau mau main?" Dipper menunjukkan ekspresi meledek dan menarik-narik rambut Mabel mengajaknya untuk bercanda.

"Jangan panggil aku kakakmu lagi kalau aku tak bisa membalas!" gadis dengan _sweater_ indah itu mengacak-acak helai cokelat milik adik kembarnya.

Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah asyik bermain merusak-gaya-rambut dan gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan.

Semuanya terasa lebih ringan sekarang. Beban berat itu sudah tak lagi menindih hipupnya.

Mengerti kedua bersaudara itu sudah lupa dengan keadaan sekitar, Stan beranjak dari sofa nyamannya, merangkul pasangan pengantin baru itu, mengantarkan mereka sampai ke pintu toko.

"Ya, aku harus berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena sudah merepotkanmu, Nona Corduroy. Tapi kurasa hanya kaulah yang bisa membawa keponakanku itu pulang. Dan maafkan aku telah mencuri waktu kalian, Tuan Valentino. Kau juga baik sekali mau membiarkan Wendy mencari Dipper."

"Ah, sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok. Tenang saja. Kami tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pulanglah. Ini adalah malam kalian, jadi nikmatilah!"

Melihat pasangan itu saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum, pria berambut putih itu tertawa.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi! Jangan lupa sebulan lagi kau harus kembali ke tokoku untuk bekerja, Wendy!"

Keduanya membungkuk berpamitan, lalu melambaikan tangan. Namun pemilik Mystery Shack itu memutuskan untuk masuk saat keduanya tak lagi kelihatan sosoknya di jalan.

Memanfaatkan keadaannya yang hanya berdua saja dengan kakak kembarnya berhubung karena pamannya masih di luar, Dipper memulai obrolan kecil dengan gadis berambut selaras dengan dirinya itu.

"Kau tahu Mabel, apa yang kau sampaikan kemarin itu benar. Aku akhirnya mengerti kalau kita memang tidak bisa melawan takdir. Apa yang sudah ditentukannya memang baik. Kita hanya belum bisa merasakannya. Dia punya waktunya sendiri untuk mengungkapkannya."

Tahu ke mana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan ini, Mabel memperbaiki rambut panjangnya dan merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih serius.

"Kapal milikku akan segera meninggalkan pulau cantiknya, akan segera kembali berlayar mengarungi lautan dan samudera, saat aku sudah berhasil memperbaiki kerusakannya."

Dipper menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku pikir prosesnya akan lama dan sangat sulit, tentunya. Aku hampir saja berpikir untuk menyerah. Tapi aku rasa aku baru saja mendapatkan semangat baru untuk tetap meneruskannya. Aku baru saja mendapatkan bala bantuan. Yang akan membantuku memperbaiki kapalku, memulihkan kondisinya, bahkan akan memberikan kekuatannya untuk bersama-sama mendorong kapalku kembali ke perairan lepas. Aku siap untuk menarik kembali jangkarku. Sudah terlalu lama dia terdampar."

"Dan kurasa," anak itu mengubah keseriusan dalam nada suaranya, "pulau cantikku tak akan pernah melupakan aku."

Dipper menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan cengiran. Menunggu kakak kembarnya memahami maksudnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Mabel langsung melonjak dengan tawa lepas. Dia mengerti. Dan dia sangat senang untuk itu.

"Hahahaha! Astaga! Akhirnya kudengar juga kata-kata itu! Ayo, katakan padaku, siapa orang yang telah memberikan bantuan itu?! Siapa orang di balik kemajuan dirimu ini?! Pasti Wendy, kan?! Iya, kan?! Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya, hah?! Cepat katakan!" teriak Mabel bersemangat sembari jari-jari tangannya menggelitik perut adik kembarnya yang merupakan kelemahannya, sampai membuat anak itu terpingkal-pingkal.

"Atas dasar apa kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu?" Dipper tersenyum mengejek ketika tawanya mereda.

Mabel menggembungkan pipi bulatnya dengan sebal.

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahunya padaku? Aku pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya!"

"Tidak akan, Kakakku Tersayang!"

Gadis yang sedang kesal itu mendorong bahu Dipper dengan keras, lalu membelakangi dirinya sambil melipat kedua tangan.

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Tapi itu justru membuat lelaki muda itu tertawa makin keras.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Mabel Pines," dia tersenyum agak misterius sekarang.

 _Kau tidak akan pernah tahu._

* * *

.

.

 _There are things._

 _That we don't want to happen,  
but have to accept._

 _Things we don't want to know,  
but have to learn._

 _And people we can't live without,  
but have to let go._

 _That's life._

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : SELESAI!

Akhirnya bisa juga menyentuh akhir.

Tapi, saya juga masih terus berharap banyak untuk kritik, saran, komentar, masukan, atau apa pun itu.

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca cerita saya yang boleh dikatakan ... tidak jelas ini, ya!

 _._

 _._

 _See you!_

.

.

 ** _Greetings to you with the warm rays of twilight._**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
